Thirty Days
by purikazu
Summary: Jika mereka adalah tokoh utama dalam shoujo manga, jeritan mengusung istilah indirect kiss pasti sudah terdengar kemana-mana./"Aku menyayangi Ogiwara-kun."/"Tetsuya, boleh aku melakukan sesuatu padamu ?"/"Kalau aku bilang, aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya ?"/Chapter 3 : The Twenty First Until The Thirtieth (Part I)... Happy reading, everyone...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi memiliki hak penuh atas Kuroko's Basket dan seluruh chara di dalamnya. Hak penuh saya hanya sebatas pada fanfiksi ini.

Pair : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya (Akakuro)

Warning : BoyxBoy, AU(atau Modified Canon? Entahlah), OOC, typo, minim dialog, 3rd person POV.

.

.

.

Babak baru dalam kehidupan Akashi Seijuuro dimulai saat ia memutuskan kabur dari pertemuan menjemukan yang bertempat di mansion utama keluarga Akashi.

Oh, bayangkan saja. Ia harus terjebak di antara pria dan wanita dewasa beraroma menyengat, dandanan super mewah dan omong kosong setinggi langit. Sungguh menjemukan.

Seijuuro memang telah mempersiapkan mental, mengingat ia adalah anak tunggal yang kelak akan menggantikan ayahnya. Tapi entah kenapa, malam ini kejenuhannya seperti berakumulasi dan memprovokasi seluruh sel penyusun otak jeniusnya untuk bertindak diluar kebiasan yang―lumrahnya―telah terorganisir.

Yup, Seijuuro pun nekat. Ia memilih untuk mengendap melalui pintu samping dan akhirnya lolos melalui kebun belakang . Tanpa rencana mau kemana, ia pun berakhir di tempat ini, sekarang.

Taman kota.

April kelimabelas, tepat ketika lengan waktu terjulur pada angka delapan. Langit telah berubah warna. Membentangkan layar kelabu kehitaman. Bersih dari ceceran bintang.

Saat itulah, Seijuuro pertama kali melihatnya.

.

.

.

**Thirty Days**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 1 : The First Until TheTenth

.

.

.

Hari pertama

Hal yang paling menarik perhatian bagi Akashi Seijuuro kali ini adalah biru.

Biru laut. Biru langit. Biru muda.

_Aqua marine_ di bawah sorotan lampu temaram taman.

Dengan jarak tak lebih dari sepuluh meter, sosok itu berdiri tegak di hadapan kotak kosong yang isinya disandang di pundak. Sepasang mata terpejam dengan tangan bergerak-gerak memberi gesekan penghasil nada. Sesekali terbuka hanya untuk menatap ke langit, lalu menutup lagi. Namun cukup memberi waktu bagi lautan safir muda di dalamnya untuk berkilau ketika bertubrukan dengan siraman cahaya.

_Memukau_. Ibarat berlian yang tenggelam ke dasar samudra, meminta untuk diselamatkan.

Eh? Personifikasi macam apa itu?

Seijuuro ingin menertawakan dirinya yang keluar dari karakter. Dunia bisa jungkir balik jika tahu ia bertingkah seperti gadis sekolahan yang pertama kali jatuh cinta.

Hei, kenapa mengungkit soal cinta segala?

Ah, sudah. Lupakan.

Kembali fokus pada objek di depan. Yang wajah putihnya sunyi dari ekspresi.

Hantukah?

_Yang benar saja._

Biarpun datar, tapi Seijuuro mampu menangkap sesuatu yang terpancar oleh wajah itu. Ia hanya belum dapat menerjemahkannya.

_Mungkin, lain waktu bisa._

Hei, mengapa Seijuuro seyakin itu bisa bertemu dengannya lagi?

Ah, biarlah. Yang penting Seijuuro menyukai permainannya. Terasa masih amatir, memang. Banyak nada yang melengking tidak pada tempatnya. Namun kesungguhan dalam bermainlah yang membuat Seijuuro bertahan.

Seorang ibu melintas. Usia awal 30-an, bergandengan dengan anak kecil usia 5 tahun. Si anak terpaku sejenak, menatap pemuda biola dengan mata berbinar. Ibunya paham bahwa anaknya terpaku kagum. Dirogohnya saku dan dilemparkan sekeping logam 10 yen. Ibu dan anak berpandangan, lalu tersenyum dan pergi.

Satu kepastian melesak ke otak jenius Seijuuro mengenai sosok itu. Ada yang menggelitik sudut hatinya tentang mengapa pemuda biola menjual melodi sumbang di saat seperti ini—di tempat seperti ini.

Seijuuro ingin tahu. Sungguh sangat ingin tahu.

Karenanya, malam itu, satu jam terlewati dengan hanya duduk diam mengamati.

* * *

><p><span>Hari kedua<span>

Seijuuro tidak suka mengulang perkataan. Tapi rupanya mengulang perbuatan adalah suatu pengecualian. Tepat setelah makan malam bersama selesai, ia kembali menyelinap. Ia mendatangi tempat yang sama demi objek yang sama, seperti kemarin.

Seijuuro memiliki nama panggilan untuknya yang telah mengisi pemikiran Sang Akashi Muda seharian ini.

Si Biru.

Ya, Seijuuro memutuskan untuk menyebutnya Si Biru.

Malam ini Si Biru menyajikan _Fur Elise_ gubahan Beethoven. Orang mengenalinya sebagai nada kotak musik. Seijuuro telah menguasai partiturnya sejak sekolah dasar, dengan piano.

Tak banyak perubahan hari ini. Permainan Si Biru tetap agak sumbang, yang menjadi penyebab nomor satu rumah biola di hadapannya masih kosong. Tapi ia tak menyerah. Diulanginya lagi hingga beberapa kali tiap menyentuh not terakhir.

_Seniman jalanan yang luput dari perhatian._

Dalam hati Seijuuro bertanya, apakah dia benar-benar manusia? Mengapa hanya Seijuuro yang menyadari kehadirannya? Sebegitu abstraknyakah ia dari pengamatan tiap-tiap pasang mata yang melintas ?

Kembali, satu jam habis dalam sekejap.

Si Biru menghentikan aktivitas. Biola masuk ke dalam kotak dan ia melangkah pergi. Lima menit kemudian Seijuuro memutuskan untuk pulang.

* * *

><p><span>Hari ketiga<span>

Makan malam kali ini luput dari jadwal. Seijuuro dirong-rong rasa penasaran.

_Sudah berapa keping yen yang berhasil dihimpun Si Biru sekarang_?, itu yang ia pikirkan_. Apakah masih memainkan Fur Elise? Atau pindah ke melodi lain? Apa masih bermantel coklat suede seperti dua malam lalu?_

_Maid _dan _buttler_ di _mansion_ Akashi tak kuasa melarang Sang Tuan Muda. Dengan negosiasi atas dasar khawatir, Seijuuro menyetujui satu permintaan kepala _maid_ yang telah mengurusnya sejak kecil. Syarat agar ia bisa keluar tanpa orang tuanya tahu.

Setangkup _sandwich_ dan sekotak jus buah pun dihabiskan sambil berjalan. Abaikan soal _table manner_ dan etika makan, Seijuuro sedang tak ingin susah payah jaga _image_. Ia hanya ingin secepatnya sampai di tujuan.

Seijuuro tiba lebih awal, sepertinya. Si Biru belum datang. Dengan kening berkerut heran, Seijuuro duduk menunggu. Jari mengetuk-ngetuk bangku besi, tungkai terayun—kadang menepuk tanah di bawah telapak kaki. Manik rubi menjelajah seluruh ruang pandang, menyambangi tiap pengunjung yang sesekali lewat.

Lepas 15 menit dari pukul 8, Seijuuro bersikukuh. _Sepuluh menit_ _lagi_, pikirnya.

Jarum jam terus bergerak. Pengunjung taman silih berganti. Beberapa remaja perempuan yang lewat menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya, namun Seijuuro tak peduli. Fokusnya hanya tertuju pada satu titik.

Kini, 50 menit berlalu.

Seijuuro terkurung keheningan dalam diam. Tak berubah hingga lewat 10 menit kemudian. Si Biru tetap tak datang.

* * *

><p><span>Hari kelima<span>

Rasa penasaran memang benar-benar mengerikan. Baru kali ini Seijuuro mengakui kebenaran dari pernyataan yang entah dicetuskan oleh siapa tersebut.

Dua hari tak bertemu Si Biru, Seijuuro dilanda keanehan.

Tiap malam, ia bermimpi duduk di padang rumput luas, di bawah langit biru cerah tanpa awan. Lautan terhampar di hadapan, merefleksi lazuardi.

Konyol, bukan?

Mana mungkin laut dan padang rumput bisa bersebelahan? Tidak pernah tertulis dalam sejarah botani adanya rumput yang bergantung pada air asin, kan? Ataukah hanya Seijuuro yang ketinggalan perkembangan?

Ah, mustahil. Akashi tak pernah salah. Akashi sesalu benar.

Kise Ryota terkikik geli mendengar curhat Sang Akashi Muda tentang mimpinya pada Midorima Shintarou di sela jam istirahat.

"Akashicchi lucu sekali-_ssu_. Mimpimu itu unik. Atau sebenarnya kamu sedang stress-_ssu_? Butuh pencerahan?"

Komentar absurd Sang Model tampan tak berkenan di hati Seijuuro. Larangan memetik anggur gratis di kebun Akashi pun membuat Ryota menangis meraung-raung dan merapalkan mantra '_Akashicchi hidoi-ssu'_ berulang kali. Rapalan itu baru berhenti ketika Aomine Daiki datang dan menyeretnya paksa ke lapangan basket untuk bertanding _1 on 1_.

Dari balik kacamata, Midorima Shintarou kembali memfokuskan perhatian ( yang akan mati-matian disanggahnya) kepada Seijuuro. Ia sungguh penasaran, seperti apa sosok Si Biru ini sebenarnya? Begitu hebatnya sampai mampu menimbulkan pengaruh yang kentara terhadap seorang Akashi.

"Sejauh apa kau mengenalnya, Akashi?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Sang Shooter.

Menggeleng pelan, tirai _c__rimson_ Seijuuro bergerak searah gerakan kepala.

"Aku hanya ingin mengamatinya."

"Tanpa bertanya, rasa penasaranmu tidak akan pernah tuntas-_nanodayo_."

Kali ini tak ada tanggapan. Shintarou mendesah pelan.

"Lalu, malam ini kau akan tetap datang ke taman itu?"

"Hm."

"Masih bersikeras menunggu?"

"Hm."

"Kau batu, Akashi."

"Kau akan menyesali ucapan itu, Shintarou."

Dipanggil nama kecilnya dengan nada tajam, Shintarou mendadak menegang. Bukan pertanda baik jika ujung tombak klan Akashi telah memanggil dengan cara 'begitu'. Karena itulah, Shintarou memilih aksi tutup mulut sebagai keputusan paling bijak.

Kendati demikian, sekilas pemikiran aneh merebak.

Mungkin, ada baiknya kalau hari ini dijadikan sebagai hari bersejarah. Bukankah tak setiap hari seorang Akashi terserang penyakit bernama gundah?

* * *

><p><span>Hari keenam<span>

Matahari bergulir ke barat dalam hitungan jam. Menanti malam seperti menghitung detik pertemuan bagi Akashi Seijuuro. Dengan jaket hangat bermerk melilit tubuh, Sang Akashi muda bersiap menghabiskan waktu di tempat biasa.

Kepala _butler_ bertanya ia mau kemana. Dan dijawab dengan singkat.

"Aku sedang bosan. Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Sendiri."

Pertanggungjawaban pada Tuan Besar urusan nanti. Tak ada yang kuasa menahan Si Tuan Muda jika memang itu maunya.

Jeda 15 menit lebih awal, malam ini. Seijuuro menghabiskan waktunya dengan _smartphone_ di tangan. Membaca satu per satu ocehan abnormal para kawan baiknya dalam _chat conversation_ sosial media.

Ada Ryota yang perang mulut dengan Daiki, perkara siapa yang lebih pintar. Padahal faktanya mereka berada di level kecerdasan yang sama.

Hingga datang Murasakibara Atsushi―Si Tukang Makan―yang _out of topic_ dan justru merekomendasikan kedai donat baru di belakang sekolah.

Shintarou hanya sesekali terlibat, itu pun karena ketiga orang terdahulu menyeret namanya. Ia mengomel kecil dan meminta agar tidak dilibatkan dalam ocehan tak berguna mereka. Bukannya memberi efek yang diharapkan, justru berujung sebaliknya. Protes Shintarou layaknya umpan untuk ikan yang kelaparan. Kicauan mereka pun kian menjadi.

Tak ayal bibir Seijuuro menggaris senyum tipis. Sungguh suatu keajaiban ia dapat awet dengan teman-temannya yang 'unik' itu sampai detik ini.

Hingga terdengarlah suaranya.

Alunan _Moonlight _sonata berkumandang. Lambat-lambat, lalu menguat.

Seijuuro tergetar. Tidak hanya karena partiturnya yang familiar. Ada faktor lain. Entah kenapa kali ini suara itu lebih indah terdengar. Sampai-sampai kelereng mirah delima Akashi muda dipaksa terpaku ke depan.

Disana, di tempat biasa, tepat pukul delapan―Si Biru berdiri.

Ia telah kembali.

Garis yang awalnya tipis di wajah tampan Seijuuro semakin melengkung ke atas, bertambah lebar. Seiring satu kekosongan yang perlahan terisi.

Seijuuro itu jenius. Dan ia tak mungkin menyangkal kenyataan yang telah terpapar jelas, yang deskripsinya telah tertulis di kepala sejak sosok itu mengisi ruang mata.

Ia merasakannya.

Hari ini, Seijuuro belajar memahami apa yang orang katakan sebagai rindu.

Selang sejam kemudian, alunan biola berhenti. Seijuuro telah mengandaskan sekotak jus buah. Sengaja ia tinggalkan satu kotak yang lain di bangku taman, kelewat yakin Si Biru akan menemukannya.

Oh, Akashi tak pernah salah. Akashi selalu benar―kan?

Tak lagi merasa ada beban, Seijuuro melenggang pulang. Ini kali pertama ia mendahului Si Biru meninggalkan taman.

* * *

><p><span>Hari ketujuh<span>

Ekspresi serupa menempel di wajah Aomine Daiki dan Akashi Seijuuro. Kedua orang berkulit kontras itu tampak sumringah, meskipun ke-sumringah-an Seijuuro jauh lebih samar dari Daiki . Siapapun tahu mereka sedang senang.

"Kemarin aku menang 1 on 1 lagi. Jadi, hari ini aku gratis makan siang karena Kise yang bayar. Hahahaha," ceracau Daiki pada Shintarou yang bertanya perihal mood baiknya, mengabaikan bibir bebek Ryota yang merengut di samping pemuda atletis itu.

"Eeehh, Mine_chin sugooii_," sahut Atsushi di sela kunyahan kripik. "Ne, Kisechin, besok mau 1 on 1 denganku?"―ia tak peduli pada kompetensi, jelas hanya mengejar makan gratis di sini.

"Kalau setiap kali kalah aku harus mentraktir, aku bisa bangkrut-_ssu_," keluh Ryota.

"Salahmu sendiri. Kau mestinya berlatih lebih giat lagi supaya bisa mengalahkan Aomine," cetus Shintarou. Tak ketinggalan dengan suffix _'Aku memberi saran bukannya aku peduli padamu-nanodayo. Aku hanya benci pada kesombongan Aomine'_.

Suram di wajah Ryota hilang, berganti dengan senyum lebar. Perhatian dari seorang tsundere memang lebih manis dari gula manapun di dunia.

"Hehehe. _Sankyu_, Midorimacchi," Ryota cengengesan.

Jumlah korban sumringah kini bertambah satu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi―" pusat perhatian Shintarou berganti, "Kau pasti bertemu Si Biru semalam, kan?" cecarnya.

Bidak shogi di atas papan berganti petak. Seijuuro mengulum senyum tipis yang tak luput dari Si Kacamata.

"Begitulah."

"Waah, kalau begitu Akashicchi sudah tidak galau lagi, ya? Aku turut senang mendengarnya-_ssu_."

Lagi-lagi komentar absurd Ryota. Seijuuro hampir melontarkan larangan bagi Si Pirang untuk SPA gratis di rumahnya, kalau saja Daiki tidak terlanjur menyelak.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa dia tidak datang tiga hari yang lalu, Akashi?"

Seijuuro menjawab, "Tidak perlu."

Dua kata singkat. Habis perkara. Tapi empat kepala berbeda warna yakin Si Merah punya rencana.

Jam istirahat berakhir. Seijuuro pergi lebih dulu. Daiki dan Ryota kembali bertengkar kecil, tak ubahnya seperti pasangan suami istri yang ribut menentukan warna cat dinding rumah baru mereka.

Shintarou nyaris mengomel, namun langsung ditenggelamkan suara dari sosok paling jangkung yang (sangat) paling cuek di antara mereka.

"Hei, Midochin. Apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu?"

Dua jari dibalut perban mendorong bingkai kacamata ke atas.

"Apa?"

"Akachin―sikapnya seperti dia tertarik pada Si Biru, ya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. _Kalau tidak tertarik, mana mungkin tiap hari dalam seminggu sampai datang ke tempat yang sama hanya demi mendengar permainan biola sumbang?_

"Hm. Mungkin," Shintarou menggumam kecil.

Atsushi jelas tidak sadar. Shintarou telah memikirkan hal yang sama sejak Si Biru hadir dan menjadi salah satu topik obrolan mereka.

* * *

><p><span>Hari kedelapan<span>

Seniman jalanan berwarna lembut masih tak mendapat perhatian malam ini. Rumah biolanya masih melompong. Hanya berisi dua kotak jus buah : apel dan anggur.

Sekali melihat, Seijuuro mengenali _brand_ di kedua kotak bekas itu. Ia senang karena Si Biru menerima cindera mata yang ia tinggalkan kemarin dan kemarin lusa.

Tepat pukul 9 suara biola berhenti. Seijuuro memakai jaketnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Telah ia letakkan kotak lain bergambar strawberi di bangku taman, berniat ia tinggalkan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"_Ano…_"

Bohong besar jika Seijuuro tidak merasakan hawa tipis yang bergerak mendekat. Kemarin malam ia sempat menangkap basah lirikan sepasang safir muda ke arahnya beberapa kali. Jadi, ia bertaruh bahwa malam ini lirikan itu akan berbuah sapaan.

Dan, Seijuuro menang.

"_Sumimasen_."

Tersenyum kecil sejenak, Seijuuro memutar tubuh. Dalam hati memuja betapa memukau lautan safir muda di hadapannya.

Tenang. Dalam. Misterius.

_Indah_.

"Minuman yang Anda tinggalkan kemarin dan kemarin lusa, saya telah meminumnya."

Hampir saja Seijuuro tergelak.

Bukan karena suara lembut yang nyaris menandingi kelembutan _marshmellow_. Melainkan kenyataan masih adanya segelintir individu yang kelewat sopan di era modern seperti sekarang.

_Anda ?_

Sekali lagi―_anda?_

"Maaf. Apa perlu saya mengganti minuman Anda?"

Lalu―_saya?_

Oh, ayolah.

Ketika semua orang mengedepankan ke-aku-an, Si Biru ini justru menggunakan 'saya'. Boleh Seijuuro tertawa sekarang?

_Hei, Seijuuro. Ada yang masih menunggu jawaban, lho_, seseorang di dalam diri Sang Crimson berbisik. Seijuuro pun melempar senyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu. Kau tidak perlu menggantinya."

"Eh? Sungguh?"

Sumpah demi apapun. Nada terkejut sangat tidak cocok disandingkan dengan ekspresi datar. Hasilnya akan unik sekali.

"Ya. Aku memang sengaja memberikannya padamu."

"Kalau begitu, terimakasih."

Si Biru membungkuk sopan. Orang tua mana yang mampu membesarkan anak dengan tata krama kelewat sopan seperti ini? Seijuuro ingin menemui mereka untuk melamar―bukan, tapi untuk memuji.

"Tapi, saya tidak ingin berhutang. Jadi, bolehkah saya memainkan satu lagu untuk Anda sebagai ganti dari kedua jus yang Anda berikan untuk saya? Itu pun jika Anda bersedia mendengarkan permain buruk saya."

Permainan buruk, katanya.

Apa ia tahu bahwa permainan yang disebut buruk itu telah biasa menyambangi di telinga Seijuuro?

"Baiklah. Mainkan untukku. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Ibarat janji yang telah diikat.

Ibarat sumpah yang telah diucap.

Ibarat takdir yang telah ditulis.

Malam itu menjadi malam di mana merah dan biru saling menghapal garis wajah. Belum ada nama yang terucap, memang. Namun senyuman yang dilemparkan tak pernah salah tujuan ketika mereka harus berpisah jalan usai sonata F minor _Appasionata_ karya Beethoven (seperti biasa) sukses menjadi _backsong_ kisah mereka.

Dan, malam itu menjadi malam di mana alunan biola terngiang sampai ke dalam tidur seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

Ia juga bermimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang persis seperti saat ia tak bertemu Si Biru tempo hari.

Dalam mimpinya, Seijuuro masih duduk di padang rumput yang sama, menghadapi hamparan samudera yang sama dan bernaung di bawah lazuardi yang sama. Hanya satu yang berbeda.

Ia memainkan sebuah biola di sana.

* * *

><p><span>Hari kesembilan<span>

Juru masak di kediaman Akashi kalang kabut. Pasalnya, Tuan Muda semata wayang mereka kembali menolak makan malam di rumah. Tanda tanya besar pun bertebaran.

Adakah yang salah dengan menunya? Apakah rasanya tidak enak? Apa juru masaknya harus diganti? Atau bahan-bahannya yang kurang segar dan perlu ditingkatkan kualitasnya?

"Tidak perlu serepot itu. Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin makan di rumah. Itu saja," Seijuuro memberi alibi ketika diajukan pertanyaan.

"Ini sudah yang kesekian kali. Kalau sampai orang tuamu tahu bahwa kau sering keluar dan tidak pernah makan malam di rumah, aku harus jawab apa, Sei-chan?" orang kepercayaan di mansion Akashi―Mabuchi Reo― yang sejatinya adalah sepupu Si Anak Tunggal hampir meraih tali ketika melihat Seijuuro telah siap di ambang pintu.

"Aku kasihan pada seluruh pelayan di sini saat diinterogasi oleh ayah dan ibumu. Sesekali kau harus melihatnya," pemuda berselisih 3 tahun lebih tua dari Seijuuro itu menambahkan.

"Anggap saja bagian dari pekerjaan mereka. Dan mereka sudah digaji untuk itu."

Reo tampak terkejut, lalu menggeleng mafhum pada kelakuan sepupunya.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, memang tak ada yang dapat Reo lakukan untuk mencegah kepergian Seijuuro. Selain memandangi sosok Si Merah yang kian mengecil ditelan batas pandang, usai mengancam akan melempar gunting pada siapapun yang berani menguntitnya.

Reo terkikik geli sendiri. Baginya tingkah Seijuuro tak jauh berbeda dengan orang yang berniat menjalani kencan rahasia.

Sesampainya di taman, Si Biru tengah menghitung penghasilan. Seijuuro duduk di tempat langganan, mengamati bagaimana jemari putih itu memindahkan kepingan uang satu per satu ke telapak tangan kiri. Tak bosan ia memandangi bagaimana angin malam memadu tarian halus surai_ baby_ _blue_ di atas kepala Si Biru.

_Indah. Memukau. _

"Anda melamun?"

"Tidak. Aku mengamatimu."

Kejujuran Seijuuro membungkam bibir tipis Si Biru. Seijuuro curiga kefrontalannya telah mematahkan lidah Sang Violis manis.

Oh, ya. Si Biru memang manis. Jauh lebih manis dibandingkan isi dari empat kotak bekas jus buah yang berjajar dalam rumah biola. Menjadi penanda jumlah hari sejak mereka memulai komunikasi. Seijuuro tak pernah menyangka sampah darinya akan tetap disimpan seperti sesuatu yang―berharga?

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_. Saya tidak tahu mengamati adalah hobi Anda."

Rikuh, safir muda bergulir ke samping. Membuat Seijuuro gemas bukan main melihat kepolosannya.

"_Ano_, saya mau pulang. Apa Anda masih ingin di sini?"

Menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan juga memang bukan kebiasaan Seijuuro. Tapi, sesekali mungkin menyenangkan jika ia mencoba.

"Berapa penghasilanmu tiap malam?"

"Eh?"

"Tiap malam, kau bermain di sini, berapa penghasilanmu?"

Bermain―tiap malam―penghasilan.

Seseorang, tolong ingatkan Seijuuro untuk lebih memilah ucapan dan menghindari kosa kata ambigu dalam percakapan.

"Tidak banyak."

"Berapa?"

Dituntut dengan nominal, Si Biru berpikir.

"Mungkin, hanya cukup membeli semangkuk ramen standar."

_Begitu_. Ramen standar bahkan tak cukup memenuhi kebutuhan alat tulis Seijuuro.

"Besok malam, tunggu sampai aku datang. Aku ingin kau hanya bermain untukku."

Ada keterkejutan terselip di tengah ekspresi datar.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Hanya ingin kau memfokuskan perhatianmu pada biola dan aku. Akan kuhargai permainanmu lima―oh, tidak―sepuluh kali lipat. Bagaimana?"

Sesungguhnya, Seijuuro tak mengenal penolakan. Salahkan ayahnya yang telah menanamkan paham absolut sejak ia kecil. Perintah berselubung penawaran seharusnya disetujui.

"Umm, baiklah. Tapi tidak perlu sepuluh kali lipat. Saya bukan pemain mahir."

"Kalau begitu, akan kuhargai sepantasnya menurutku. Jadi, berusahalah."

Senyum yang merekah bersamaan dengan determinasi tinggi dalam sorot mata sudah cukup membuat Seijuuro merasa gembira.

Ketika mereka kembali berpisah jalan di depan gerbang taman, Seijuuro sengaja berbalik setelah kakinya terayun tiga langkah.

Entah kenapa, ia merasa haus akan figur Si Biru yang kini tengah melenggang dengan langkah pasti. Menjinjing erat rumah biola dalam genggaman.

Seijuuro tak pernah tahu arah tujuannya. Tapi ia yakin, suatu hari ia akan mengetahui di mana kaki kecil nan ramping itu berujung.

* * *

><p><span>Hari kesepuluh<span>

Seijuuro bukanlah gadis belia dalam _shoujo manga_. Ia juga tak sudi disejajarkan dengan pemuda yang hatinya sedang berbunga. Ia hanya senang. Senang sekali. Sampai rasanya ingin mengumbar senyum kepada tiap orang yang berpapasan, jika saja tidak ingat itu adalah salah satu kelakuan pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Ejekan meledek dijatuhkan Reo yang―untuk kesekian kali―menjadi saksi hidup betapa tampannya Akashi Seijuuro malam ini. Padahal ia hanya mengenakan pakaian standar biasa : Kaus putih ditimpa jaket kasual abu-abu , _jeans_ hitam dan _sneaker_ merah bergaris putih.

Orang bilang, suasana hati yang positif dapat membuat seseorang lebih cantik atau tampan berkali-kali lipat. Dan Reo harus mengakui kebenaran itu.

Lapisan aspal sepanjang perjalanan menuju taman jelas telah hapal atas jejak Akashi Seijuuro yang terekam tiap malam. Sambil melangkah ringan dengan dua minuman kemasan hangat―kali ini terdapat tulisan _vanilla milkshake pada_ kalengnya―Sang Akashi Muda mengingat sekilas obrolan bersama teman-temannya siang tadi.

.

.

.

_"Sudah ada kemajuan rupanya," Midorima Shintarou akan sampai mati mengelak bahwa ia tidak sedang memuji, tapi hanya memberi pernyataan. "Kau dan Si Biru sudah saling kenal. Minimal bertukar sapa-nanodayo."_

_"Aku turut senang ya, Akashicchi. Semoga kau langgeng dengannya-ssu."_

_Entah pemikiran ambigu apa yang ada di kepala Ryota. Namun, Seijuuro tak berniat mempermasalahkannya. Hari ini ia sedang senang. Titik._

_"Ngomong-ngomong, Akashi," Daiki bersuara. "Aku penasaran dengan orang yang kau sebut Si Biru ini. Apakah dia bisa bermain basket ?" pemuda berkulit eksotis itu melahap sekaligus roti isi daging dan melempar pembungkusnya sembarangan―tepat mengenai kepala kuning Ryota._

_"Aominecchi!" jerit Ryota frustasi. Tingkat keusilan ace basket sekolahnya ini membuat ia terjangkit stres berkepanjangan. Lihat saja, gerutuan Ryota hanya ditanggapi cengiran lebar._

_"Benar, Akachin. Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya," kali ini Atsushi menambahi, sembari menggilas snack di dalam mulut._

_Seijuuro hanya tersenyum tipis._

_"Belum saatnya."_

_Hanya itu. Hanya dengan dua kata itu mampu mendesak keempat pemilik surai berbeda warna untuk tidak lagi bertanya. Seijuuro lolos dari interogasi._

.

.

.

Seorang Akashi tidak didesain untuk mengungkapkan perasaan melalui kata-kata. Seijuuro pun terbiasa menyuarakan pikiran dan isi hati dengan perbuatan. Pemuda belasan tahun itu tak akan mengelak dari rasa syukur karena memiliki teman-teman yang peduli padanya. Mereka telah berjasa melukis warna di atas kanvas kesehariannya yang nyaris tertutup kesibukan menjerat.

Midorima Shintarou, Si Hijau Tsundere.

Kise Ryota, Si Kuning Berisik.

Aomine Daiki, Si _Navy Blue_ Super Cuek.

Murasakibara Atsushi, Si Ungu Menjulang.

Dan Seijuuro berharap akan ada satu warna lagi yang dapat meramaikan palet lukisannya―Si Biru Muda.

Malam ini, tepat pukul 8, ia telah duduk manis di tempat biasa―menanti.

Ia membuat hipotesis mengenai reaksi Si Biru ketika disodorkan partitur lagu pilihannya. Terkejutkah? Kesulitankah? Bagaimana?

Sesekali rubi merah Tuan Muda Akashi mengabsen satu per satu deretan not penyusun sonata di atas kertas putih. Itu irama favoritnya. Yang akan ia hibahkan pada sosok favoritnya.

Dunia Seijuuro benar-benar telah beralih, sampai ia tak sadar betapa cepat perguliran waktu.

10 menit.

_Mungkin terlambat._

20 menit.

_Kenapa belum datang?_

30 menit.

_Kemana dia?_

45 menit.

_Tidak datang lagi, huh?_

60 menit.

_Cukup sudah._

_._

_._

_._

Hening mengekor kala jam tangan s_porty_ di pergelangan tangan Sang Crimson menunjuk angka sembilan. Desir angin malam menyusup pada celah jaket yang seharusnya menjadi penahan dingin.

Sementara dua kaleng _vanilla milk shake_ teronggok bisu di atas bangku taman, menimpa selembar kertas bertuliskan not balok―kehilangan kehangatan.

Ketiadaan Si Biru selepas jarum panjang waktu melewati angka enam membuat tangan Seijuuro mengepal kuat. Gumpalan di dalam dadanya membesar, menjadi sebab utama adrenalinnya meriak. Hormon emosi di dalam dirinya bekerja lebih giat, hingga melahirkan satu ekspresi tajam melalui sepasang mata merahnya.

Seijuuro kecewa.

Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Kedua telapak tangan mengepal kuat. Rubi indahnya bersembunyi di balik poni sewarna darah.

Seijuuro bangkit berdiri, dengan kepala tegak.

Hari ini, hari yang kesepuluh. Kesampingan fakta belum adanya nama yang terucap. Satu luka kini terbuka.

Akashi Seijuuro telah merasa dikhianati.

.

.

.

***TBC***

**A/N :**

Holla, minna~

Purikazu, desu~

Ini bukan kali pertama saya nulis fanfic, tapi ini kali pertama saya nyebur di fandom ini. Berawal dari terjerat WB berkepanjangan selama lebih dari 3 tahun, Akakuro ternyata menjadi muse saya untuk bisa menulis lagi. /curhat/

Ah, iya, barangkali ada yang mengenal Relya Schiffer ? Hanya ingin memperkenalkan, karena Relya Schiffer dan Purikazu adalah orang yang sama. Kebodohan saya bikin akun terdahulu eror dan gak bisa dibuka. Padahal banyak multichap di sana yang belum rampung. Tehee~ :-D /plak/

Haah, saya memang selalu suck soal perkenalkan. Yoroshiku plus arigatou buat semua reader yang berkenan mampir dan atau meninggalkan jejak. Semoga Akakuro pertama dari saya ini mampu menghibur dan tidak terlalu mengecawakan.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Ja nee~~

* * *

><p>Next Chapter :<p>

**Thirty Days**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 2 : The Eleventh Until The Twentieth

.

.

.

"Akashicchi, jangan begitu-ssu."

"Kau seperti orang yang memergoki pacarnya selingkuh-nanodayo."

.

.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Duh! Aku jadi meragukan orientasi seksualmu, Sei-chan."

.

.

"Paksa saja dia."

"Nijimura, kau akan menyesal."

.

.

"Jadi, Tetsuya―kau?"

"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun."

.

.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kagami Taiga."

"Aku Furihata Kouki. Salam kenal."

.

.

"Ini―apa?"

"Osteosarkoma. Stadium tiga."

* * *

><p>^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi memiliki hak penuh atas Kuroko's Basket dan seluruh chara di dalamnya. Hak penuh saya hanya sebatas pada fanfiksi ini.

Pair : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya (Akakuro)

Warning : BoyxBoy, AU, OOC, typo, minim dialog, 3rd person POV.

* * *

><p>Pemuda merah itu memaksa langkah kakinya melukai keheningan dengan debam keras. Malam telah beranjak sejak kedua lengan waktu beradu pada angka sebelas. Jantungnya membuncah di dalam rongga dada. Sementara peluh melukis jejak di dahi dan rahang kukuhnya.<p>

Ia lelah, sungguh.

Benaknya tak pernah tenang diusik rasa khawatir. Tak jarang rutinitasnya berujung berantakan lantaran kehilangan konsentrasi.

Seperti hari ini.

Lupakan soal bayaran yang mestinya jadi haknya setelah 6 jam bekerja. Lupakan soal tenaga yang terbuang percuma. Ia terlalu malas berspekulasi dengan nominal. Memang munafik jika ia tak butuh uang, tapi kehadirannya lebih dibutuhkan sekarang.

Jerit ponsel menggema tiba-tiba. Pemuda merah nyaris terantuk batu, lalu merutuk dalam hati. Tanpa berhenti berlari, ia segera menjawab panggilan.

"Iya, aku segera sampai."

Napas memburu. Nadi bertalu. Balasan didengarkan satu per satu. Dan ia mengepalkan jemarinya yang terasa kaku.

"Jangan tunggu aku! Cepat cari sekarang! Aku telah mengabari Tatsuya."

Komunikasi berakhir. Pemuda merah menggeram samar. Ponsel flip hitam digenggam dalam telapak tangannya yang besar.

Tak pernah berhenti ia mengedarkan manik mata ke seluruh sudut yang dapat terjangkau. Seiring desis putus asa yang ia bisikkan dengan suara parau.

"Sial! Kuroko, kau di mana?"

.

.

.

**Thirty Days**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 2 : The Eleventh Until The Twentieth

.

.

.

Hari kesebelas

Midorima Shintarou telah mencium adanya aroma _chaos_ sejak menginjakkan kaki di kelas. Ramalan O_ha–Asa_ hari ini menempatkan Sagitarius pada urutan kedua terbawah dalam perbintangan. Terbukti, aura dingin telah ditebarkan Akashi Seijuuro sejak pagi.

"Midochin, ada apa dengan Akachin?" Atsushi yang biasanya hanya tertarik pada makanan sampai rela bertanya.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Shintarou singkat. Setengah berdusta, karena ada beberapa hipotesis _bersliweran_ di benaknya.

"Ehh? Bukannya Midochin itu orang yang paling mengerti soal Akachin?"

Shintarou tersengat.

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu, Murasakibara? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia-_nanodayo_!"

"Ehh? Masa? Bohong, ahh," jari-jari panjang Atsushi dikibaskan. "Kau 'kan _tsundere_, Midochin," lanjutnya enteng.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, Shintarou ingin sekali menyumpal Si Jangkung Ungu dengan sepatu. Buku Fisika setebal 200 halaman nyaris melayang kalau saja Daiki tidak datang dan langsung memberondong Si Hijau dengan pertanyaan.

"Hey, Midorima. Akashi kenapa? Harusnya dia senang karena disuguhi penampilan idolanya semalam, kan?"

Napas pendek dihela, Shintarou mengeluh.

"Kenapa semua orang menanyakan tentang Akashi kepadaku? Aku bukan ibunya-_nanodayo_."

Satu alis Daiki terangkat. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu tampak berpikir sejenak dan menggumam samar.

"Cih, dasar _tsundere_!"

"Apa kau bilang, Aomine?" Shintarou naik pitam. Dua kali dilabeli tsundere dalam kurun waktu 5 menit bukanlah pencapaian yang membanggakan. Yah, meskipun itu kenyataan.

Tentu saja segala jenis protes tak akan hinggap pada seorang Aomine Daiki. _Ace_ tim basket SMA Teiko itu justru berteriak pada sosok kuning yang sedang dikelilingi murid wanita.

"Kise! Ayo _1 0n 1_ denganku!"

Dan wajar saja jika keputusan semena-mena Si _Navy Blue_ kembali melahirkan protes.

"Kenapa aku, Aominecchi? Aku sedang sibuk-_ssu_."

"Apanya yang sibuk? Kerjaanmu cuma _flirting_ begitu!" sengat Daiki. "Cepat ke lapangan! Kalau tidak, kugunduli kepalamu!"

Ryota cemberut. Sebuah kontradiksi, lantaran kilat semangat menyala di mata madunya. Adalah suatu hal mustahil jika seorang Kise Ryota menolak tantangan _1 on 1_ dari Aomine Daiki. Meskipun hasil akhirnya tak berubah dari pertandingan yang sudah-sudah.

Shintarou menghela napas pendek. Ditinggalkan bersama seorang raksasa tukang makan dan iblis dengan _bad mood_ tingkat tinggi bukanlah keadaan yang ia harapkan. Tapi, ia bisa apa?

Berdoa supaya hari yang buruk cepat berlalu—mungkin ?

* * *

><p><span>Hari kedua belas<span>

Setelah seharian menebar aura tak bersahabat, hari ini Seijuuro baru bersedia membuka sesi tanya jawab ala selebritis—minus jepretan kamera atau kilat _flash light_ tentu saja.

Bertempat di lapangan _indoor_ sekolah usai latihan basket, Shintarou mengajukan pertanyaan pertama perihal _mood_ buruk Si Merah yang dijawab dengan singkat.

"Dia tidak datang."

_Ohh, begitu. Pantas saja_.

"Terus? Yang seharian kau diamkan kami kemarin, itu karena kau sedang _ngambek_? Hahahaha. _Childish_ sekali kau, Akashi."

Ejekan Daiki dilirik tajam oleh sepasang rubi.

"Mulailah menentukan siapa ahli warismu, Daiki."

Dibelakang punggung tinggi Atsushi, Ryota berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa yang hampir lepas.

Sungguh.

Apakah Aomine Daiki tidak pernah belajar untuk tidak mengganggu Tuan Muda Akashi yang sedang tidak enak hati?

Okeh, sadarkah kita baru saja mengulang kata yang sama sebanyak tiga kali dalam satu kalimat? Mungkin, inilah tanda-tanda bahwa keadaan memang sangat tidak kondusif.

Shintarou menghela napas. Cukup bingung dengan sikap teman baiknya.

"Kalau Si Biru tidak datang, mungkin dia ada urusan. Ini bukan kejadian yang pertama kalinya-_nanodayo_."

"Midorimacchi benar-_ssu_. Waktu Si Biru tidak datang tempo hari, Akasicchi bersedia menunggunya tiga malam berturut-turut. Kenapa kali ini tidak-_ssu_?"

"Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktu untuk hal yang tidak pasti."

Seijuuro meraih bola dari genggaman Ryota dan melakukan _lay up_ singkat yang manis. Bola berhasil melesak ke dalam keranjang dengan sempurna.

"Ah, Akachin kecewa rupanya."

"Cih, kau seperti anak kecil, Akashi!" dengus Daiki pelan.

"Ssshhttt, Aominecchi! Jangan bilang begitu-_ssu_. Kau tidak punya perasaan."

"Memang kenyataan, kok," Sang _Ace_ jelas tak mau disalahkan. "Sudah, aku pulang duluan."

Tak ada sahutan ketika sosok Daiki menghilang di balik pintu. Atsushi masih sibuk memberekan tas, kemungkinan besar berniat mengikuti jejak Daiki sebelumnya. Sementara sosok merah yang sempat menjadi pusat perhatian terus melintasi setiap sentimeter area diiringi suara _dribble_ bola.

Ryota dan Shintarou paham bahwa sosok itu sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikiran dari satu nama.

Oh, ralat. Bahkan nama saja belum sempat terucap.

Selang sekian menit, Seijuuro kembali ke tepi lapangan. Ryota sigap menangkap bola yang dilemparkan.

"Aku tidak mau memaafkan pengkhianat," Sang Kapten mengucap tiba-tiba.

Mendadak Shintaro jadi sakit kepala.

"Apanya yang berkhianat? Kau sendiri belum mendengar penjelasan darinya-_nanodayo_."

"Tidak perlu. Aku selalu benar."

Kali ini giliran Ryota meringis.

"Akashicchi. Jangan begitu-_ssu_."

"Kau seperti orang yang memergoki pacarnya selingkuh-_nanodayo_."

Entah Shintaro berbicara terlalu pelan, atau memang Seijuuro yang tidak mendengar. Namun, kata-kata itu telah membuat kepala kuning Kise Ryota tersentak, berikut manik madu yang terbelalak kaget.

* * *

><p><span>Hari ketiga belas<span>

"Sei-_chan_, ayolah... Sampai kapan kau mau di dalam terus, hei?"

_Maid_ kediaman Akashi menatap cemas sosok tinggi Mibuchi Reo.

Ah, bukan, bukan. Mereka bukan cemas pada Reo yang tampak _desperate_ lantaran tak digubris. Cemas dan iba mereka justru tertuju pada meja marmer yang dijadikan pijakan selama pemuda 20 tahun itu berusaha mengintip isi kamar melalui ventilasi di atas pintu.

"Sei-_chan_, ayo keluar..."

Tidak hanya dipijak, tapi juga dijadikan alas melompat-lompat kala Reo gagal memancing penghuni kamar untuk keluar. Sungguh malang nasib Sang Meja. Wajah mulusnya harus ternoda jejak sepatu nista.

Tak hanya sampai di situ. Reo rupanya cukup berani untuk menggedor-gedor pintu kamar beberapa kali. Seorang _maid_ kini menatapnya ngeri. Tak kuasa membayangkan bagaimana nasib anak sulung keluarga Mibuchi itu di kemudian hari—jika sampai ia berhasil membangunkan iblis dari neraka.

"Mi-Mibuchi-_san_, tolong jangan memukul pintunya. Nanti Tuan Muda marah pada anda," seorang maid berusaha menasehati.

"Biarkan saja," cetus Reo, lengkap dengan cengiran enteng. "Dia berani mengabaikanku, jadi biarkan saja dia marah."

"Tapi, Mibuchi-_san_..."

"Memangnya kalian tidak khawatir dengan apa yang dilakukan Sei di dalam sana?" Reo bertolak pinggang sejenak—"Kalian tidak takut kalau dia bunuh diri?"—dan memekik berlebihan.

"Tuan Muda hanya kelelahan sepulang sekolah tadi," _buttler_ paruh baya dengan aura bersahaja menengahi. "Jadi, saya yakin sekarang Tuan Muda sedang berisirahat."

"Itu namanya spekulasi. Benar atau tidaknya harus dibuktikan!"

Negosiasi gagal total. _Maid_ dan _buttler_ pun angkat kaki; meninggalkan Sang Mibuchi yang mulai menggedor-gedor pintu kembali.

"Sei, kau yakin tidak mau keluar? Kita bisa membicarakan apa yang membuatmu muram dua hari ini, lho."

Masih tak ada sahutan. Bibir Reo maju beberapa senti.

"Kalau kau masih tidak mau keluar, aku akan menelepon Niji—"

"Kau mau menelepon siapa, Reo?"

Hawa dingin menguar. _Pertanda bangkitnya Pangeran Iblis dari peraduan_, mungkin itulah yang melintas di pikiran para _maid_ dan _buttler_ di mansion Akashi. Padahal, faktanya tidak sejauh itu. Karena yang muncul dari balik pintu hanyalah seorang pemuda tampan berusia 17 tahun, dengan tatapan dingin dan gunting di tangan.

Ups.

"Hai, Sei-_chan_. Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

"Jangan berlagak bodoh, Reo. Coba ulangi ancamanmu tadi."

Perintah Akashi bersifat absolut, harus dan pasti. Namun dengan berbekal keberuntungan, Reo tak selalu terpengaruh. Mungkin, sangat sedikit (jika tak mau dibilang sama sekali tidak ada) orang di dunia ini yang berani mendebat Akashi Seijuuro. Dan ia bertekad untuk menjadi salah satunya.

"Sei, makan malam sudah siap. Kau akan makan di rumah lagi, kan?"

"Jika kau hanya ingin membangunkanku, tidak perlu sampai menjadikan meja kesayangan ayah sebagai korban. Kau harus ganti dengan yang baru."

Satu cengiran terpahat apik di wajah Reo. Ia pun melompat turun dan menggeser meja; memberi jalan bagi sepupunya untuk lewat.

Satu hela napas pendek dihembus. Seijuuro tahu Reo tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Bagaimana pun, pemuda berambut hitam itu bertanggung jawab sebagai pengganti orang tuanya yang jarang di rumah.

"Lain kali, jangan membuat kegaduhan. Kau hanya mengganggu ketenanganku saja."

"Kau terlalu tenang, Sei-_chan_. Makanya aku khawatir."

"Kau berisik, Reo. Diamlah, atau aku akan melarangmu datang ke sini lagi."

"Ya, ya, ya, baiklah."

Jarak menuju ruang makan dihiasi suara jejak kaki. Sampai kemudian inisiatif muncul dari Si Sulung Mibuchi.

"Dua hari ini kau tidak keluar malam, Sei. Kenapa?"

"Tidak berminat."

Reo mengangguk curiga. Ujung bibirnya membentuk sedikit kurva.

"Ngomong-ngomong, temanku punya adik perempuan yang pintar, cantik dan sopan. Mau kukenalkan dengannya?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Umpan telah dilempar. Dan Mibuchi Reo menunggu kailnya disambar dengan sabar.

"Aku tidak mau."

_Binggo!_

"Duh! Aku jadi meragukan orientasi seksualmu, Sei-_chan_."

Seijuuro diam; memilih mengabaikan ocehan kosong sepupunya. Sementara pihak yang diabaikan justru tertawa kecil. Nampak sangat senang hingga bijih obsidian di rongga matanya berbinar-binar.

_Aku benar_, ia bersorak dalam hati.

* * *

><p><span>Hari keempat belas<span>

Melintasi rute familiar bukan hal yang terlalu menyenangkan bagi Akashi Seijuuro. Setelah seharian disibukkan oleh setumpuk kegiatan, fokusnya terpaksa menyatu pada hal yang empat hari terakhir ia abaikan.

Dusta jika Seijuuro tak mau mengaku. Ia bahkan bisa menghitung dengan tepat; dibutuhkan berapa detik sampai mobil yang membawanya menyapa gerbang tempat itu—

—taman yang memberinya kenangan buruk.

Oh, anggaplah _mood_ Sang Akashi belum sepenuhnya membaik. Laju roda yang seperti terpengaruh efek _slow motion_, seakan memberi alasan bagi satu dorongan kuat. Mati-matian Seijuuro menahan; toh kepalanya tetap bergerak tanpa komando.

Sang Pewaris tahta Akashi menoleh. Tepat ketika seleret _aqua marine_ menyambangi mata.

_Dia ada di sana._

Duduk di tempat Seijuuro biasa memaku diri. Hanya dengan sebongkah biola murah sebagai teman. Surai langitnya menari di bawah sorot lampu; mempercayai hembus angin malam sebagai guru.

Setitik rasa menggelitik. Rahang Seijuuro terkatup erat. Ia tahu Si Biru menanti—

—dalam ilusi.

Semua realita berubah kosong saat Seijuuro mengerjap. Yang terhampar hanya siluet taman kosong tanpa penghuni. Tak ada siapa pun di sana.

_Apa-apan itu? Fatamorgana? Kenapa bisa?_

Sayang, Seijuuro terlalu angkuh. Sekalipun kilat rindu memanipulasi matanya; tak ada toleransi di benaknya.

Satu doktrin kuat mengakar telah jadi pondasi. Tentang bagaimana pola pikir seorang Akashi mengkastakan posisi.

_Sadari tempatmu._

Bersikeras mengacuhkan bisikan hati yang meronta ingin waktu berhenti; Seijuuro memalingkan wajah dan tak pernah menoleh lagi.

* * *

><p><span>Hari kelima belas<span>

Reo sangat berisik siang ini. Ribut lapar, ribut gerah, ribut apa saja. Seijuuro mengancam akan membunuhnya dan mengubur mayatnya di kebun belakang jikalau Reo tak mau diam.

Keduanya Kini tengah menapaki teraso putih, menuju satu ruangan di balik dinding. Aroma karbol menyengat adalah ciri khas tempat yang tak pernah disukai Akashi Seijuuro. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang.

_Tempat ini—_

Seijuuro nyaris terlena euforia masa lalu. Di mana _slide-slide_ gambaran peristiwa bermunculan tanpa diminta; sementara langkahnya berkejaran menimpa lantai yang sama; lengkap dengan air mata berurai penanda duka.

Saat itu, Akashi Seijuuro menjajal pahitnya kehilangan pertama.

"Sei-_chan_."

Sihir kenangan telah berakhir. Lautan rubi yang nyaris hampa kembali terisi cahaya. Reo telah menariknya keluar.

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak. Hanya teringat sesuatu."

Mulut Reo membulat. Tak lagi bertanya hingga keduanya tiba di tujuan.

Si Surai Hitam meraih _handle_ pintu, hampir membukanya saat terdengar sepenggal dialog dari dalam ruangan.

"Pikirkan baik-baik. Ini kulakukan demi keselamatannya."

"Aku ragu dia akan menuruti ide ini."

"Paksa saja."

"Kau akan menyesal, Nijimura."

"Aku akan lebih menyesal jika gagal menyelamatkan pasienku."

Sulung Mibuchi tertegun sejenak, lalu melirik sosok di sampingnya; hendak meminta persetujuan apakah mereka harus masuk atau menunggu. Karena dialog yang berlangsung di dalam sepertinya cukup serius.

Seijuuro hanya berisyarat untuk menepi. Reo langsung mengerti.

Tak sampai lima menit, pintu ruangan terbuka dari dalam. Sosok bertubuh tinggi—nyaris menyamai Daiki—terpapar dalam ruang pandang.

Rambut merah berpangkal hitam. Alis tebal bercabang. Sorot mata yang tajam, namun tak fokus. Keberadaan Reo dan Seijuuro di sisi pintu terabaikan lantaran sosok itu terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Tetap begitu sampai ia melangkah; tanpa menyadari bahwa sebaris kalimat dari bibirnya mampir ke ruang dengar Seijuuro.

"Bisakah malam ini kau tidak pergi? Kita perlu bicara, Kuroko."

Panggilan Reo memecah perhatian Si Tuan Muda dari sosok yang telah lenyap di ujung koridor. Seijuuro bergegas mengikuti sepupunya, sembari berusaha menentramkan gejolak aneh yang terasa sejak satu nama asing melesak ke telinganya.

_Kuroko._

* * *

><p><span>Hari keenam belas<span>

Akashi Seijuuro tak pernah menuntut kebebasan pribadi. Sejak kecil ia dibesarkan untuk menaati peraturan. Hanya ada satu syarat yang ia ajukan sebagai ganti dari kepatuhan mutlaknya.

Basket.

Selama basket tidak direbut paksa, maka Akashi Seijuuro tidak akan melakukan kudeta.

Dan malam ini, Si Merah cukup kesal pada dirinya.

Ketika bosan menyapa, kenapa ia tidak bermain basket saja di halaman belakang? Kenapa kakinya harus menuntunnya untuk datang lagi ke sini-ke tempat ini ?

Hembus napas lelah menguap. Seijuuro nyaris berbalik arah ketika mendapati dirinya terpaku di depan gerbang besar bertuliskan Taman Kota.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

Guguran daun kering bergemerisik. Seijuuro menarik mantelnya lebih erat; berusaha menahan angin malam yang cukup menggigit. Tak ada gunanya ia melanjutkan tujuan. Sudah hampir pukul 10 malam. Tak akan ada apapun di sana selain hewan malam dan pepohonan.

_Tak akan ada siapapun di dalam sana._

Namun, satu suara yang kemudian terdengar samar bukanlah buaian. Sepasang rubi kini sedikit terbelalak.

Tidak. Ia tidak salah. Ini bukan lagi ilusi seperti tempo hari.

Ya, benar.

Ini sebuah kenyataan.

Karena saat Seijuuro tiba di lokasi sumber suara, ia seratus persen yakin matanya tak lagi berdusta.

_Dia_ ada di sana; di tempat biasa ia menjual melodi sumbangnya. Rumah biola terbuka, menampakkan jejeran 6 kotak penanda jumlah pertemuan mereka. Sementara biola kayu di bahunya terus menjerit lara.

Entah kenapa suara itu, suara biola itu, membuat Seijuuro merasakan sensasi ganjil.

_Apa ini?_

Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul rasa khawatir ?

Kenapa tiba-tiba datang rasa takut kehilangan?

Kenapa...rasanya seperti...sosok biru itu akan segera lenyap...bersatu dengan malam?

Seijuuro tersentak.

_Pemikiran macam apa itu ?_

Permata rubi pun tak menunggu waktu sampai berhadapan dengan bola biru yang selalu merefleksikan teduh lautan. Sekuat tenaga, Sang Akashi Muda berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam di dalamnya.

"_Doumo. Konbanwa_."

Sungguh. Ada yang salah di sini. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah sapaan singkat bisa terdengar begitu merdu ?

"Maaf, Tuan-"

Bibir tipis itu mengucap ragu. Manik lazuardinya bergulir kanan kiri, serba salah.

Dan Seijuuro sudah bosan untuk berpura-pura. Segera ia langkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat, hingga jarak di antara mereka melebur; tersisa beberapa meter belaka.

"Akashi—", ada jeda sejenak, "—Seijuuro."

"Saya—", sebuah kelegaan terpancar dari safir muda, "—Kuroko Tetsuya."

Eh? Kuroko?

Kerutan kening tercipta di wajah tampan Seijuuro. Namun, segera teralih saat Sang Safir kembali bersuara.

"_Yoroshiku_, Akashi-_kun_."

Senyuman manis, tatapan hangat dan panggilan lembut. Seijuuro tak pernah mengira nama keluarganya bisa terdengar seindah malam ini.

Tampaknya, seseorang telah ditakdirkan untuk meluluhkan ego seorang Akashi.

* * *

><p><span>Hari ketujuh belas<span>

Shintaro kembali mendapatkan ajakan untuk bermain _shogi_. Awan kelabu yang sempat bergelayut di wajah Akashi Seijuuro sudah bergeser. Dari binar mata yang kembali cemerlang, Shintaro tahu bahwa kaptennya telah kembali pada _mood_ normal.

Ah, _Oha-Asa_ memang tak pernah meleset.

"Hari ini Sagitarius berada di urutan pertama-_nodayo_. Dan kebetulan aku membawa benda keberuntunganmu."

Jemari lentik Shintaro menepuk buku catatan yang tergeletak di samping papan _shogi_.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Seijuuro tersenyum kecil. "Padahal kupikir benda keberuntunganku hanya secarik kertas lusuh bertuliskan Kuroko Tetsuya," senyuman kecil yang tadi masih ada telah berganti seringai tipis.

Shintaro menaikkan bingkai lensa dengan ujung jari.

Tak perlu banyak tanya, Si Hijau yakin nama tadi telah menjadi harta.

Menit berikutnya, terpaparlah sebuah kisah klasik tentang janji yang dianggap telah diingkari secara sepihak. Hingga pihak tersebut merasa sangat bersalah dan rela menanti selama lima malam berturut-turut. Melawan dingin demi sebuah pertemuan. Tak peduli melodi sumbangnya tak dihargai. Tak peduli jika keputusannya berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

.

_"Mau sampai jam berapa kau bertahan di sini?"_

_"Sampai kau datang, Akashi-kun."_

_"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang?"_

_"Aku akan tetap menunggu. Mungkin sampai dua atau tiga jam kemudian."_

_Sepasang rubi terbelalak mendengar penuturan polos yang diucapkan tanpa beban. Sebuah kenyataan yang tak pernah terlintas dipikirannya mengenai penantian yang dibingkai apik oleh kesabaran._

_"Jadi, Tetsuya-kau?"_

_"Maafkan aku, Akashi-kun._

_Safir muda dan merah darah bertatapan. Ada jalinan rasa menyambangi ketika kontak mata tak juga diakhiri._ _Di dalam warna langit musim panas itu, Sang Pewaris menemukan kejujuran. _

_"Aku...benar-benar merasa bersalah hari itu, Akashi-kun. Aku tak bisa mengabarimu. Dan saat kupikir Akashi-kun mungkin saja membenciku, aku_—_"_

_Tak bisa menerimanya._

_Tanpa perlu diucapkan, Seijuuro seperti dapat mendengar kata yang tergantung diujung lidah. Detik itu juga, ia sebutkan alamat email beserta nomor ponselnya._

.

.

Midorima Shintaro bukan peramal. Kisah yang didengarnya pun hanya sepenggal curahan hati teman baik yang sedang dilanda euforia manis sebuah pertemuan.

Tapi, justru di sanalah benang merah terurai.

Dari cara Seijuuro menganggap dirinya dikhianati; atau dari cara Si Biru yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya tegar menunggu seorang diri; itu saja cukup meyakinkan Shintaro bahwa hubungan yang tengah terjalin ini berpotensi untuk terus berlanjut.

* * *

><p><span>Hari kedelapan belas<span>

Akashi selalu benar.

Akashi selalu menang.

Akashi tak mengenal kekalahan dalam setiap pertaruhan.

Dan malam ini, terbukti, Si Biru mampu mencapai ekspektasi seorang Akashi.

Senyum Seijuuro terkembang mengamati sosok pemuda biola yang tengah larut dalam permainan. Tak pernah sedikit pun manik rubi Si Surai Api teralihkan. Kemauan keras Tetsuya membius melalui alunan sonata biola No.6 milik Niccolo Paganini.

Suguhan yang tetap memukau kendati penuh perhitungan.

Seijuuro sengaja mengganti sonata yang semula ia ingin Tetsuya mainkan. Karena sesungguhnya, ia ingin Tetsuya merasakan. Sebutlah ia kejam; Akashi Seijuuro hanya ingin goresan kekecewaan yang masih tersisa di sudut hatinya dapat tersampaikan.

Dan sonata ini cukup untuk mewakili apa yang Si Merah inginkan. Karena dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat setetes bulir bening meluncur dan jatuh di ujung dagu Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Kau dan aku_—_sekarang kita telah merasakannya._

Suara biola terhenti beberapa saat kemudian. Sunyi senyap kembali turun ke bumi. Seijuuro menghampiri Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih tegak berdiri, jelas berusaha menetralkan emosi yang terbawa suasana.

Dengan jemari tangannya sendiri, Seijuuro memagari pipi putih Si Violis Manis. Perlahan, ia menghapus jejak air di wajah berekspresi datar yang kini terluka oleh rangkaian nada.

"Sonata ini...kejam, Akashi-_kun_."

Seijuuro hanya tersenyum kecil, merasakan genggaman jari-jari mungil yang mendarat di punggung tangannya.

"Permainanmu bagus, Tetsuya."

Saat kedua tangan itu berpagutan, ada getar aneh yang mulai menjalar. Seperti sebuah sengat yang merambat melalui ujung syaraf dan pembuluh nadi.

Getaran yang terasa nyaman, ibarat duduk di tengah padang bunga luas berteman hembusan angin musim semi.

Hangat. Sejuk. Menenangkan.

Seijuuro dan Tetsuya masih terlalu muda untuk memahami arti gejala yang terasa. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, senyuman semakin berakar kuat di paras tampan Sang Tuan Muda. Sementara wajah manis Tetsuya semerah surai pemuda di hadapannya.

* * *

><p><span>Hari kesembilan belas<span>

Kedekatan dengan seseorang seringkali menjadi penyebab utama semakin banyaknya hal yang akan dibagi bersama.

Dan kebenaran dalam _statement_ itu telah dibuktikan sendiri oleh Akashi Seijuuro yang mulai berani menyita waktu Kuroko Tetsuya di luar kebiasaan. Kali ini, diajaknya pemuda biola itu untuk ikut ke lapangan basket di belakang sekolah. Ia dan timnya akan bermain _street basketball_ di sana.

Semua berawal saat obrolan mereka kemarin malam mengarah pada hobi. Ternyata, Seijuuro dan Tetsuya memiliki hobi yang sama—basket.

"Suatu hari, aku ingin bisa bermain bersama Akashi-_kun_ dan _team_-mu juga," Tetsuya menutup penjelasan Seijuuro tentang basket Teiko dan tim yang dipimpinnya.

Hari itu, Tetsuya mendapat kesempatan untuk bersinggungan langsung dengan bagian kecil kehidupan seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Berkenalan dengan warna lain selain merah : hijau, ungu, kuning dan _navy blue_.

Ryota tak henti-henti melambungkan _'Kurokocchi~'_ (nama panggilan bagi Si Biru) sebagai bentuk penerimaan yang bersahabat.

Daiki tak mau kalah, pemuda berkulit eksotis itu menunjukkan sikap _friendly_ dengan mengajari Si Pendatang Baru teknik dalam bermain basket.

Atsushi bahkan merelakan sebungkus _maiubo_ keramatnya sebagai hadiah penyambutan. Hanya Shintaro yang menunjukkan sikap tak terlalu peduli setelah berdiplomasi singkat :

"_Oha-Asa_ bilang Cancer tidak cocok dengan Aquarius. Jaga jarakmu denganku, minimal dua meter. Aku tak mau terkena sial karena seharian berdekatan denganmu," dalihnya.

Padahal tiap kali Ryota mulai berlebihan dengan main peluk Si Biru sesuka hati, justru Si Hijaulah yang paling rajin mengomeli. Seijuuro hanya mengamati dalam diam, terlalu sibuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia memang sedang melihat _pelangi._

Menjelang sore, bola basket orange baru berhenti menggelinding ke sana kemari. Keenam remaja berbeda surai pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

"Yo, Tetsu, lain kali bermainlah bersama kami lagi."

"Benar, Kurokocchi. Bermain basket denganmu sangat menyenangkan-_ssu_."

"Kurochin, besok giliran kau yang harus mentraktirku _maiubo_, ya. Jangan lupa."

"Lain kali bawa benda keberuntunganmu, Kuroko. Supaya kau tidak kalah telak seperti tadi-_nanodayo_."

Perpisahan itu melahirkan senyum tipis di wajah datar Tetsuya. Seijuuro mengantarnya sampai halte bus terdekat. Tetsuya bilang dia sudah di jemput.

Seijuuro ingin bertanya lebih lanjut; tentang mengapa Tetsuya sampai harus dijemput; namun batal. Pihak yang dimaksud Si Biru telah menunggu.

"Kagami-_kun_, Furihata-_kun_, maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

Satu orang berambut merah, satu orang berambut coklat. Yang berambut merah dengan alis bercabang bertampang serius, sedangkan yang berambut coklat dan lebih pendek tersenyum tipis.

"Dan ini, Akashi-_kun,_ yang sering kuceritakan."

Seijuuro menerima tatapan meneliti dari Si Alis Bercabang. Ia membalasnya separuh mengintimidasi, yang justru membuat sosok ketiga meringis ngeri.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kagami Taiga."

"Aku Furihata Kouki. Salam kenal."

"Akashi Seijuuro."

Dengan itu, Kagami Taiga menarik Tetsuya mendekat.

"Ayo kita pulang, Kuroko."

Dari jauh, _crimson_ Seijuuro tak lepas menekuni sosok kurus Tetsuya diiapit penuh proteksi. Entah mengapa, _gesture_ itu tampak terlalu membatasi. Membuat Si Biru terkesan jauh untuk digapai.

Seijuuro sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Hanya lambaian tangan Tetsuya yang sedikit menentramkan Sang Akashi Muda. Itu pun dari balik jendela bus, beberapa detik sebelum siluet pemuda biola itu dibawa pergi.

Seijuuro mendadak ingin meremukkan sesuatu dengan kepalan tangannya.

* * *

><p><span>Hari keduapuluh<span>

"Ini―apa?"

"Osteosarkoma. Stadium tiga."

Kerutan kening diumbar Nijimura Shuuzo. Air muka Seijuuro membuatnya heran bukan kepalang.

Tidak mungkin putra semata wayang Akashi itu tak pernah mendengar istilah yang baru saja diucapkan barusan. Pemuda merah itu jenius, bahkan lebih jenius dari Shuuzo yang kini telah menyandang gelar dokter.

_Jadi, kenapa terkejutnya berlebihan ?_

Kunjungan hari itu pun berujung galau. Seijuuro pulang tanpa alasan. Shuuzo hanya tahu ada sesuatu dalam status pasien di genggamannya, yang membuat pemuda tampan bersurai merah itu pucat seketika.

Tepat saat tatapan penasaran Sang Dokter Muda jatuh di atas sederet nama, ia pun mendesah lelah.

"Dasar, Haizaki memang tak becus kerja!"

Sejenak, Putra Sulung pemilik Nijimura Central Hospital itu tertegun, mengetuk-ngetukan ujung jarinya di atas meja. Ia tengah memutar otak, mengobrak-abrik memori, berharap ada satu petunjuk yang mungkin terselip.

Ah, rasanya dia ingat sesuatu. Reo pernah mendiskusikan hal _itu_.

"Nijimura, ini _file_ yang―"

_Kebetulan sekali._

"Kau cukup bernyali juga untuk menunjukkan muka di depanku setelah membuat kesalahan fatal, Haizaki-_kun_."

Sufiks di akhir namanya mengandung ancaman. Haizaki Shougo memaki dalam hati.

_Sial, keteledoran apa lagi kali ini?_

"Jangan pernah mengemis padaku dan minta dibebaskan, jika suatu saat kau dijebloskan ke penjara, ya."

Pemuda surai abu yang masih tertegun berdecak malas. Diraihnya status pasien yang teronggok di atas meja.

"Memangnya gara-gara siapa aku bisa sampai salah menyortir, hah?"

"Berani sekali kau mendebatku, _Shougo-kun_."

Penekanan dalam namanya tak membuat Haizaki Shougo meringkuk ketakutan. Dia bukan tipikal orang yang langsubg gemetar karena ancaman.

"Aku tak pernah takut padamu, Nijimura."

"Rupanya kau perlu dihukum," Shuuzou melukis senyum tipis di ujung bibirnya. "Tapi, sekarang ada yang perlu kau urus lebih dulu. Coba saja tolak perintahku kalau kau mau jadi mainan Imayoshi di ruang autopsi."

Dialog singkat antara dokter dan _part timer _di ruangan itu berakhir dengan decihan.

.

.

.

*Tbc*

* * *

><p>Halo, readers..<p>

Relya's here...

Maaf, update-nya terlalu lama. Saya sedang galau mencari sonata biola buat dimasukkin di fic ini. *alasan*

Ada yang punya rekomendasi? :-)

Terimakasih buat semua readers yang telah mem-follow dan mem-fave, juga meluangkan waktu untuk melirik ke fic abal ini.

Untuk **Freyja Lawliet, , shota nogami, , Bona Nano, Kurotori Rei, , miss horvilshy, ****kaiirin**, **KazukiNatsu yang mau login tapi gagal mulu, candyAme, ****AzurA,** **yolanda. **Semua review yang masuk telah menjadi cambuk kecil bagi saya untuk tetap semangat dalam menulis. Dan untuk **S. Hanabi**, meskipun belum ketemu yang aku cari, tapi tetep, terimakasih banyak atas bantuannya... (^_^)

Hontou ni arigatou, minna-san...

Yosh, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya...

Jya nee~

* * *

><p>Preview :<p>

**Thirty Days**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 3 : The Twenty First Until The Thirtieth

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun, apakah pernah jatuh cinta?"

.

.

"Aku harap kau sadar bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda, Seijuuro."

.

.

"Biola ini milik Ogiwara-kun."

.

.

"Dan kau menyayanginya, kan?"

.

.

"Hentikan, Kuroko."

.

.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa?"

.

.

"Karena yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaanmu."

.

.

"Kalau aku bilang, aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya ?"

.

.

"Itu―bohong, kan?"

.

.

"Ikutlah denganku, Tetsuya."

.

.

"_Sayonara_."

* * *

><p>(^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Count on Me © Bruno Mars, Close To You © The Carpenters

Pair : Akashi Seijuuro x Kuroko Tetsuya (Akakuro)

_Warning_ : BoyxBoy, AU, OOC, typo, 3rd person POV.

* * *

><p>Haizaki Shougo dikenal sebagai sosok brandal dan urakan. Ia sudah terlalu sering digolongkan sebagai tipikal orang yang hobi melanggar peraturan. Pemilik rambut kelabu itu juga tak peduli istilah formal dan informal dalam berpenampilan. Karenanya, hanya kaos oblong dan jeans lusuh yang membungkus tubuh tinggi pemuda itu ketika bertamu.<p>

Cahaya lampu jalanan menyinari awal malam. Senja baru saja lepas dari kaki langit. Tiga kali diketuk, daun pintu rumah tujuan Shougo terbuka.

Sosok setengah hantu muncul dengan menatap datar.

"Konbanwa, Haizaki-_kun_."

"Ajaib sekali kau tidak mengagetkanku," cetus Shougo, separuh menyindir. "Biasanya Ogiwara yang membuka pintu dan kau muncul di belakangku."

Belum sempat kata-katanya ditanggapi, Shougo sudah melenggang masuk seolah rumah itu adalah properti pribadi.

"Nijimura memintaku untuk memberikan _copy_ resep."

Secarik kertas berstempel rumah sakit diletakkan di atas meja, bersama dengan sajian secangkir teh vanila.

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"Seharusnya Kagami sudah bicara denganmu, kan?"

"Benar. Kagami-_kun_ sudah bicara denganku."

"Lalu ?"

Sekian detik berlalu tanpa jawaban. Kebisuan pemuda minim ekspresi di hadapannya membuat Shougo gatal ingin berkomentar.

"Ck, jangan kelamaan berpikir. Osteosarkoma bukan basket yang akan selesai dalam 4x10 menit."

"Aku mengerti, Haizaki-_kun_. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya."

"Cih, siapa sih yang perhatian? Konyol sekali."

Katakanlah Haizaki Shougo _tsundere_ bertampang ganas. Namun kegusarannya saat menyambar cangkir teh yang telah disediakan benar-benar tampak jelas.

Jujur saja, Shougo merasa agak tidak nyaman dihujani tatapan datar bola mata besar beriris langit. Ia khawatir, jika berlama-lama dipandangi, maka tak menutup kemungkinan ia akan tenggelam dalam lautan _aqua marine_ yang teduh itu.

.

.

.

**Thirty Days**

**By**

**Relya Schiffer**

Chapter 3 : The Twenty First Until The Thirtieth (Part I)

.

.

.

Hari Keduapuluh satu

Mata besar Kuroko Tetsuya mengerjap beberapa kali. Tak henti ia menatap sosok tampan di sebelahnya yang baru saja mengucap kata.

Setelah kemarin malam Akashi Seijuuro menyita waktunya dengan _request_ bermacam sonata yang belum ia kenal, sekarang pemuda merah itu melontarkan keinginan yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Jalan-jalan ?"

"Ya. Aku bosan jika harus di sini terus. Kurasa kau juga butuh _refreshing_."

"Tapi, ini jam kerjaku, Akashi-_kun_."

"Akan kuganti kerugianmu. Malam ini kau harus menemaniku."

Tanda tanya besar mengisi kepala biru. Pemiliknya menggigit bibir ragu.

"Kau aman bersamaku, Tetsuya."

"Bukan begitu, Akashi-_kun_," Si Biru tak ingin Sang Akashi salah paham. "Aku hanya tidak enak padamu. Kau selalu menghargai permainanku dengan tidak seimbang. Aku merasa kau terlalu mudah mengeluarkan uang untuk hal-hal sepele. Kau harus berhemat, Akashi-_kun_."

Tak pelak, Seijuuro benar-benar ingin bersorak. Baru kali ini ia merasa tak hanya disanggah, tapi juga dinasehati dan dikritik.

_Kuroko Tetsuya memang menarik._

"Aku bukan menghargai permainanmu, Tetsuya. Aku sekedar mengagumi kerja keras dan kesungguhanmu."

Pernyataan Sang Rubi menghadirkan kecamuk dalam lautan safir muda. Dan Seijuuro menyadarinya.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mau. Aku hanya akan menikmati pertunjukkanmu di sini seperti biasanya."

Bangku besi taman kembali dihuni. Akashi Seijuuro duduk mengamati sambil bersilang kaki. Dalam hati ia mulai menghitung.

_1..._

Angin malam berhembus.

_2..._

Gemerisik daun menari liar.

_3..._

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu."

Seijuuro tak pernah bermaksud tinggi hati. Sombongnya pun bukan tanpa pondasi. Tapi, keabsolutan seorang Akashi memang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi.

Akashi selalu benar. Akashi selalu menang. Titik.

Jadi, ketika jawaban yang diinginkan telah didapatkan, Si Merah mulai menata skenario lanjutan yang berdasarkan sebuah pemikiran.

_Ingin tahu lebih banyak_—

"Ayo pergi, Tetsuya."

—_t__entang dia_.

"Baik, Akashi-_kun_."

Malam itu Tetsuya kembali menjual nada, di lokasi berbeda. Seijuuro mengajaknya berganti tempat setelah satu lagu habis dipadu. Anehnya, setiap tujuan Sang _Crimson_ selalu jauh lebih ramai. Seolah tiap langkah membawa berkah yang berlimpah.

Rumah biola dengan cepat terisi. Tetsuya senang bukan kepalang. Berulang kali diucapkan terimakasih pada pemuda Akashi yang hanya balas tersenyum pamrih.

"Itu tidak gratis, Tetsuya," Seijuuro berseringai penuh rahasia.

"Lalu ? Apa yang bisa kulakukan ?"

Akal bulus terbaca, Seijuuro berhenti menebar tanda tanya.

"Temani aku makan malam."

Sudah memaksa diantar jalan-jalan, makan saja pun minta ditemani. Akashi Seijuuro memang tak tahu diri.

.

.

.

"Akashi-_kun_ yakin hanya makan ini saja?"

Sepiring kentang goreng dan sekaleng soda _less sugar_ mengisi meja. Tetsuya yang merasa pendapatannya berlimpah, mengajukan diri menjadi promotor acara makan malam mereka. Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, katanya.

Enggan mengecewakan, Seijuuro memilih restauran _fast food_ terdekat berbandrol miring ke bawah. Di sanalah ia menemukan fakta bahwa _vanilla milkshake_ Maji Burger telah menjadi cinta pertama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ini cukup, Tetsuya."

_Point_ pentingnya adalah berbagi cerita. Faktor lain hanya pelengkap saja.

"Aku sering ke sini sejak SMP. Dan aku sangat menyukai _vanilla milkshake_ di sini. Akashi-kun juga pasti akan ketagihan kalau sudah mencoba sendiri."

_Unik_, batin Seijuuro berbisik. _Cara promosi minuman favorit yang sangat unik_. Tetap dengan ekspresi sedatar lantai marmer di mansion Akashi. Namun binar manik aqua _marine_ itu bicara lebih lantang tentang antusiasme Kuroko Tetsuya dalam bercerita.

Seijuuro tak menyahut. Hanya sekedar tersenyum kecil; mengangguk satu kali; lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan.

Tanpa kata; tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi lawan bicara untuk menjauhkan wajah berlawanan arah; tanpa menyudahi kontes intens antara rubi merah dan safir muda; bibir Seijuuro menyambar ujung sedotan dan menyesap isi gelas Tetsuya.

Manik mata bertemu pada satu titik henti, sarat provokasi. Awal sebab seorang violinis amatir tersihir situasi.

_Ada api yang sedang berusaha membakar langit._

Seijuuro setengah mati penasaran, ekspresi apa lagi yang mampu diproduksi oleh wajah datar Tetsuya. Meski tindakannya dibayar pekik tajam sepasang muda- mudi lantaran mengira mereka berciuman, Si Tuan Absolut menolak peduli.

Dua. Orang. Pemuda. Berciuman.

_Memangnya kenapa ?_

Ups. Agaknya ada yang kehilangan beberapa sekrup kepala.

Usai dengan eksperimen nekatnya, Sang Akashi kembali ke tempat semula. Masih sempat menjilat bibir bawah dengan agak−jika tidak dibilang sangat−seduktif, sebelum berkomentar.

"Terlalu manis. Kau bisa sakit gigi jika mengkonsumsinya setiap hari, Tetsuya."

Manik langit mengerjap dua kali. Fokus Kuroko Tetsuya tertuju pada ujung sedotan, setelah ia melepaskan napas yang tertahan.

Seijuuro menyulam bibir dengan lipatan seringai.

Jika mereka adalah tokoh utama dalam _shoujo manga_, jeritan mengusung istilah _indirect kiss_ pasti sudah terdengar kemana-mana.

* * *

><p><span>Hari keduapuluh dua<span>

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Di kamarnya, Mibuchi Reo sedang gusar. Berkali-kali ia diganggu oleh _buttler_ dan _maid_ dari kediaman Akashi lantaran Tuan Muda mereka belum juga pulang. Sebagai pihak yang 'dititipi' langsung oleh ayah Si Merah, tentu saja Reo gelisah. Bukan hanya karena acara tidur cantiknya terganggu, tetapi juga karena keberadaan Seijuuro tak bisa dicari tahu.

_Buat apa ponsel anyar keluaran paling modern kalau tidak bisa dihubungi, coba?_

Belum pernah Reo merasa segemas ini pada Si Iblis Bergunting. Pemuda berambut hitam itu ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambut merah Seijuuro. Atau kapan-kapan ia pasangi saja alat pelacak di sepatu kesayangan Si Ahli Waris.

Sayangnya, Reo sadar nyawanya hanya satu. Sebab itulah ia hanya bisa berharap Seijuuro cepat pulang. Walau sebenarnya, Reo tak benar-benar buta tentang kemungkinan besar di mana dan dengan siapa sepupunya kini berada.

Seulas senyum aneh terbit di wajah Si Sulung Mibuchi.

"Sei-_chan_, aku sudah repot gara-gara kebiasanmu ini. Awas, ya, kalau sampai PDKT-mu gagal total."

.

.

.

Banyak orang bilang, berdebat adalah salah satu tanda kedekatan. Selisih paham dan argumentasi berpeluang menjadi indikasi adanya keinginan untuk diakui.

Itulah yang Seijuuro rasakan terhadap Tetsuya. Ternyata, violis manis satu ini benar-benar keras kepala.

Semua berawal ketika perbincangan mereka memakan waktu yang tak satu pun menyadarinya. Kereta dan bus terakhir sudah tak ada. Seijuuro memilih taksi sebagai alternatif tunggal, sekaligus penguat alibi saat Tetsuya bersikeras menolak diantar.

"Aku tak mau merepotkan Akashui-_kun_. Jika mengantarku dulu, bagaimana kau akan pulang nanti ?"

"Makanya aku memanggil taksi. Sekarang tak ada alasan lagi, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-_kun_ boros."

"Lebih baik boros daripada tidak bisa pulang 'kan? Atau kau mau kita bermalam di hotel yang pastinya jauh lebih boros daripada ongkos taksi?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Akashi-_kun_ bisa berpikiran mesum."

"Apakah hanya mesum yang terlintas dipikiranmu saat mendengar kata hotel, eh ? Siapa yang mesum sebenarnya ?"

"Ah, aku memang tak pernah bisa menang darimu."

"Aku selalu benar. Kau harus mengakuinya."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Seijuuro berhasil membungkam Tetsuya. Pemuda imut itu pun tutup mulut. Misi Sang Tuan Muda mengantar violis favoritnya pulang sukses besar.

Selama perjalanan, Seijuuro tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan demi agenda pribadi. Ia gali semua informasi yang ingin diketahui dari Tetsuya melalui perbincangan ringan tentang banyak hal. Persis kuli tinta yang tengah memburu narasumber bahan berita.

Hanya satu topik yang berusaha keras dihindari.

Osteosarkoma_._

Entah mengapa Seijuuro tak ingin mengklarifikasi apapun. Tidak juga tentang kemungkinan tindakan _limb salvage_ yang lebih tenar dengan sebutan amputasi dan seringkali dilakukan terhadap penderita stadium tiga. Katakanlah ia mangkir dari kenyataan, Seijuuro menolak peduli. Saat ini, ia hanya ingin dekat dengan Tetsuya.

Itu saja.

Hingga rasanya Seijuuro ingin memerintah jalan raya agar memuai, memperpanjang jarak tempuh dan memberikan waktu lebih lama untuk bersama lazuardinya. Siluet rumah mungil berpagar hijau di pelupuk mata seolah jadi _background_ hampa di mana mereka akan berpisah.

Taksi berhenti untuk menurunkan penumpang. Tetsuya berdiri di depan pagar, memberikan senyum paling tulus ungkapan rasa terimakasih paling dalam.

"Terima kasih banyak, Akashi-_kun_. Hati-hati di jalan. "

"Hm. Sampai jumpa besok, Tetsuya."

Seijuuro mengangguk dan membalas senyum Tetsuya. Masih terus menatap sosok pemuda manis itu hingga tiba di teras rumah; di mana sosok lain bersurai _orange_ dengan ekspresi khawatir menyambut, tepat setelah Tetsuya membuka pintu.

Roda pun kembali melaju. Waktu terus berlalu.

Larut tengah malam, untuk pertama kali Seijuuro menerima _email _ berisi sebuah pertanyaan singkat tanpa basa basi sebagai pembuka.

**From : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**To : Akashi Seijuuro**

**Subject : **

**Akashi-kun, apakah pernah jatuh cinta ?**

Gerakan jari Seijuuro tertahan di atas _keyboard touchscreen_. Detik berikutnya, ia lelehkan tawa ringan diikuti sebuah senyuman.

"Kurasa aku sedang mengalaminya, Tetsuya."

* * *

><p><span>Hari keduapuluh tiga<span>

Acara makan malam dengan rekan bisnis kembali digelar kepala keluarga, Akashi Masaomi. Pria paruh baya berusia hampir setengah abad itu tetap gagah dan tampan dibalut jas rancangan designer ternama. Semua orang maklum jika garis aristokrat khasnya kini menurun pada putra semata wayang pebisnis nomor satu di seantero Jepang tersebut.

Akashi Seijuuro.

Muak dengan segala dalih pujian hingga yang mengarah pada perjodohan, Seijuuro menepi dari keramaian. Ingin berdiam di kamar, sebenarnya. Tapi, ada rutinitas yang tak ingin dilewati.

Dengan menempuh cara serupa 22 hari silam, Seijuuro hampir tak sabar untuk meraup udara bebas dibalik tembok pembatas _mansion_ Akashi. Itu pun jika penghalang yang kini berdiri menyilangi pintu samping _mansion _segera menyingkir pergi.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini ? Paman akan mencarimu jika sadar kau tak ada di dalam."

_Pengganggu._

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu, Nijimura."

Enggan segera beranjak, Shuuzou justru memaku diri. Punggungnya melekat di tempat.

"Mau berkelana mencari teman baru ?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"_Baby_ _blue_. Biola. Taman kota—" ingin rasa Shuuzou melonjak girang saat dihujani tatapan jengkel dari sepasang butiran mirah delima. "—merasa familiar dengan tiga hal itu ?"

"Ikut campurlah kalau kau ingin mati muda," Seijuuro terkesan tak terpengaruh. Padahal kewaspadaannya meningkat jauh.

"Dari mana kau tahu ?"

"Haizaki tidak sengaja melihatmu bersamanya. Dia melapor padaku," jelas Shuuzou enteng. "Dan kau tau, Reo juga sudah mengetahuinya."

_Akan kubuat dia—_

"Kau tidak semestinya emosi, Seijuuro." Shuuzou percaya diri, tak hanya Akashi yang lihai berprediksi. "Reo telah sangat baik merahasiakan hal ini dari orang tuamu. Bahwa anaknya pergi tiap malam selama—22 hari ?"

Sejak kecil, Seijuuro menghormati Nijimura Shuuzou sebagai sosok yang menjadi perisai, sekalipun ia tidak berharap dilindungi. Hubungan mereka sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Sebagai sepupu lebih tua, Seijuuro sering menjadikan Shuuzou sebagai tempat bertukar isi kepala. Tapi, ada saatnya ia benci pada dokter menyebalkan yang sok tahu ini. Terutama jika Shuuzou merasa satu langkah lebih unggul darinya.

"Aku bisa membuat Haizaki Shougo kehilangan banyak hal."

"Percayalah, kau tak ingin _'bermain'_ denganku hanya karena hal sepele, Seijuuro, " Nijimura terkekeh kecil. "Aku sekedar ingin memastikan tidak ada penyesalan di kemudian hari."

Bohong besar.

_Katakan saja kau tidak mau Haizaki dilibatkan._

"Aku tak peduli dia pasienmu atau bukan. Osteosarkoma bukan tandinganku, jika itu yang kau risaukan. Sekarang menyingkirlah. Tetsuya menungguku."

Dari pada meributkan menang kalah, Shuuzo menyudahi dengan senang hati. Tangannya bersedekap di dada, sementara memandangi sosok pemuda yang telah menjauh dari jangkauan mata. Nijimura Shuuzou menyerah untuk tidak tertawa.

_Rupanya, ada yang salah sangka._

Bukan. Ini bukan soal penyakit. Dari awal memang tak ada yang bermaksud menyeret perihal osteosarkoma.

_Bukan soal itu._

"Aku harap kau sadar bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada seorang pemuda, Seijuuro."

Satu hela napas dilepas. Desis samar Shuuzou jelas lenyap ditelan keheningan malam.

* * *

><p><span>Hari keduapuluh empat<span>

"Kau sering bertemu dengannya ?"

"Tidak."

"Yang benar ?"

Hening.

"Kadang-kadang saja."

Cengiran kecil menjanjikan sepucuk kejahilan.

"Sejak kapan ?"

"Sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu."

"Kagami dan Furihata sudah bertemu dengannya, kan?"

"Iya. Dan Kagami-_kun_ bilang tidak menyukai tatapannya yang mengintimidasi."

"Hmm. Aku penasaran. Se-mengintimidasi apakah sampai Furihata ketakutan."

Denting logam sendok beradu dengan pinggir keramik putih. Dua gelas coklat hangat tersaji .

"Kapan kau mau memperkenalkannya kepadaku ?"

"Eh ?"

"Duh, jangan bertampang _innocent_ begitu, Kuroko. Aku tahu kau sudah imut, kok."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bersedia disebut imut."

Hening lagi. Satu gelas diangkat, lalu diteguk isinya. Meja bulat tak terlalu besar menjadi pemisah tunggal dua tubuh yang tengah duduk berhadapan.

"Apa dia baik ?"

"Ya. Sangat baik."

"Kalau begitu, aku restui kalian. Jangan pikirkan soal Kagami. Begitulah sikap orang yang sedang patah hati."

"Ogiwara-_kun_."

Keluhan atas komentar usil melahirkan tawa lepas. Kesan tulus ceria, bukan sandiwara belaka.

"Aku ingin mengenalnya, Kuroko."

Senyuman teduh mengalir. Manis coklat di lidah seolah pindah ke wajah berhias surai _orange_.

"Aku tidak akan menghakimimu. Siapapun orang yang kau pilih, aku tidak akan menolak selama dia adalah pilihanmu."

"Itu terdengar seperti ucapan orang tua saat anaknya dilamar."

"Eh? Memangnya dia tidak melamarmu?"

"_Hidoi desu yo_, Ogiwara-_kun_."

Tawa lain meledak. Terpingkal hingga pencetusnya memegangi perut. Sedetik kemudian, mulut yang tak pernah habis dari ledekan ringan itu melantunkan refrain dalam aksen unik perlahan.

_"You can count on me like one two three and i'll be there...'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah..."_

Suaranya memang tidak seapik penembang asli, liriknya pun dikebiri. Namun tatapan hangat bola mata coklat terang cukup untuk membuat paras minim ekspresi melengkungkan senyuman kecil di atas bibir tipis. Nyaris tersembunyi oleh warna merah di seluruh wajah.

.

.

.

Sudah sejak kemarin nama lain mengisi waktu aktif Seijuuro dan Tetsuya.

Satu nama, yang terdengar agung ketika meninggalkan lidah Si Biru manis untuk melambung di udara. Berawal dari pertanyaan Seijuuro perihal asal usul biola di tangan Tetsuya.

"Biola ini milik Ogiwara-_kun_."

_Ogiwara Shigehiro._

Orang yang memperkenalkan basket pada Tetsuya. Orang yang memegang peran penting dalam hidup Tetsuya. Orang yang menjadi _starter _ketika Tetsuya nyaris berhenti bergerak lantaran digerus takdir sebagai penyandang gelar tanpa keluarga.

_Orang yang berarti._

Satu siluet kasar tergambar. Rambut _orange_ hadir beserta tatapan jenaka pemuda sebaya Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Dia orang pertama yang mengajariku banyak hal, Akashi-_kun_. Basket, biola, juga persahabatan. Dia rela menjadikanku tanggung jawabnya, padahal dia sendiri memiliki beban yang berat. Ogiwara-_kun_...dia sangat baik dan juga orang yang hebat."

Kepingan yen kembali menghuni kotak biola sebagai imbalan sonata sederhana yang baru selesai dimainkan. Lagu tema _Swan Lake_, yang tersohor melalui dongeng putri cantik dalam wujud angsa. Terseok berusaha mencari jati diri cinta sejati.

Seijuuro tak pernah bertemu dengan Ogiwara Shigehiro secara langsung. Bibir Tetsuya sudah cukup memaparkan betapa sosok itu disayangi sepenuh hati. Tapi, setitik goresan tetaplah hinggap. Menggumpal dan memadat hingga dilontarkan dalam bentuk kalimat.

"Kau menyayanginya, kan, Tetsuya ?"

Sadar atau tidak, di atas pipi putih yang halusnya setara porselen, aliran darah menyebarkan rona kemerah-merahan . Lengkap diiringi gerak kaku anggukan kepala biru yang merasa rahasianya terungkap.

"Aku menyayangi Ogiwara-_kun_."

"Oh, begitu."

Dongeng kembali dipintal setelah pengakuan.

Tentang bagaimana dua insan menakhlukkan dunia atas nama persahabatan. Sesekali tersebut nama Kagami Taiga, Furihata Kouki dan Himuro Tatsuya. Namun tetap saja, hanya satu yang menjadi pusat cerita.

Satu saja cukup. Untuk memaksa Akashi Seijuuro mendengar reruntuhan dibalik maya hatinya. Ada yang perlahan retak menuju hancur.

_Apakah memang sudah tak ada lagi kesempatan?_

Di penghujung pertemuan, Seijuuro meminta Tetsuya memainkan _Fur Elise_. Sebuah sonata penyambung jaring di malam takdir mempertemukan mereka.

Tetsuya menyanggupinya. Ia tak pernah menekuni makna di dalam sebuah sonata. Tugasnya hanya bermain, maka ia akan bermain. Mungkin, suatu hari Sang Seniman Jalanan akan mengerti, bahwa _Fur Elise_ menanggung beban sebagai pencerita tentang kasih yang tak sampai.

Hari itu, Tetsuya tak menolak di antar pulang untuk yang kedua kali. Waktu selama perjalanan kembali dihabiskan dengan berbagi kisah. Lambaian tangan menjadi simbol janji untuk bertemu lagi.

Dan hingga tengah malam, Seijuuro tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Alunan _fur elise_ seakan memburu hingga ke mimpi. Di mana ia melihat Kuroko Tetsuya duduk di sampingnya, menyerahkan biola, mengecup keningnya, lalu beranjak pergi.

Seijuuro gagal memejamkan mata lagi hingga pagi.

* * *

><p><span>Hari keduapuluh lima<span>

"Kau pucat, Akashi ?"

Jemari panjang berbalut perban putih melayang di atas papan _shogi_, urung menciduk bidak yang telah siap dikorbankan untuk Sang Raja.

"Kau sepertinya kurang tidur-_nanodayo_."

Seringai dari wajah berbingkai tirai delima membuat Midorima Shintaro mengoreksi kata-katanya dengan kalimat pamungkas, _"Bukannya aku peduli padamu. Aku hanya penasaran-nanodayo."_

"Terimakasih sudah penasaran padaku, Shintaro."

Bidak Sang Raja bergerak. Mengunci area lawan yang terjerat.

"Biar begitu, aku tetap akan menang dipertandingan kita kali ini."

Shooter andalan SMA Teiko meneliti lahan pertarungan. Sadar tak punya kesempatan, Si Hijau kini menarik tangannya untuk memperbaiki letak kaca mata.

"Ada apa lagi dengan kau dan Kuroko?"

Oh, apakah semudah itu Midorima Shintaro membaca rekaman peristiwa di wajah Akashi Seijuuro ?

Rasanya terlalu mudah diketahui bahwa perubahan pada Sang Akashi bersebab dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin ?"

"Kau meragukanku, Shintarou?"

Ketika pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan, saat itulah Shintarou harus berhenti mendesak. Ia berdehem mengusir kaku.

"Kise terus merengek agar aku membujukmu mengajak Kuroko lagi, Akashi. Aomine juga ribut ingin bermain basket bersama temanmu itu-_nanodayo_."

"Nanti akan kuatur waktu agar Tetsuya bisa bergabung dengan kita. Yang penting dia tidak boleh sampai kelelahan."

Perhatian mutlak. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang pernah merasakan hal langka dari Seijuuro itu. Shintaro semakin yakin, apapun yang mereka lakukan di luar batas pandangnya, Akashi Seijuuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman biasa.

Sementara penasaran masih tersisa, sikap diam pemilik manik darah menguarkan aura yang membungkam seluruh tanya. Hingga pemuda itu meraih ponselnya yang bergetar, mengantarkan sebuah email singkat.

Sungguh sangat mengherankan di mata Shintarou. Bagaimana air muka kaptennya berubah lebih berseri hanya gara-gara menerima sebuah pesan.

_Tak salah lagi, pasti dari Kuroko Tetsuya._

Nobatkanlah Shintarou sebagai penebak jitu. Dugaannya seratus persen tak meleset.

**From : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**To : Akashi Seijuuro**

**Subject : **

**Akashi-kun, apakah ada waktu sore ini ? **

.

.

.

Menikmati alunan biola tepat sebelum senja sungguh menenangkan. Jauh lebih menenangkan dari deretan musik klasik yang seringkali menemani Seijuuro sebagai _backsong_ ketika menyelesaikan pekerjan sekolah. Seijuuro berusaha seobjektif mungkin dalam menilai. Ia kesampingkan segala jenis rasa yang selalu membayang. Namun tetap saja, paduan nada _Close To You_ dari tangan Tetsuya terasa begitu mendamaikan. Membuat Seijuuro enggan beranjak dan membuka mata, sekalipun satu lagu telah sampai pada not terakhir.

Salahkah jika permainan kali ini dikategorikan sebagai persembahan dari hati ?

Oh, sungguh. Terdengar klise sekali.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menguasai lagu kali ini, Tetsuya."

"Terimakasih, Akashi-_kun_."

Tubuh kurus itu jatuh tepat di samping Seijuuro. Jemari tangan mungilnya memegang erat tungkai biola dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan. Sepertinya, Tetsuya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

Terbaca.

Dari caranya terkejut, Seijuuro yakin pertanyaannya tepat sasaran.

"Akashi-_kun_, kalau kesempatan hidupmu sempit... hal apa yang paling ingin kau lakukan ?"

Serasa disiram dengan guyuran air dari kutub utara, sensasi nirwana yang tadi sempat berkuasa mendadak lenyap seketika. Berganti dengan kelam mencekam. Ini mengingatkan Seijuuro pada fakta yang didapatinya di ruang kerja Nijimura Shuuzou lima hari silam.

_Kuroko Tetsuya. Osteosarkoma. Stadium tiga._

"Mana yang lebih Akashi-kun inginkan... membahagiakan diri sendiri, atau membuat orang lain bahagia ?"

Tidak. Tidak seperti ini. Pilihan itu sungguh tak adil.

_Karena yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaanmu._

Jika semua keindahan ini adalah mimpi, maka Seijuuro sudah memastikan ia akan bangun dari tidur dan membuatnya jadi kenyataan. Ia tidak akan terbangun hanya untuk mendapati bahwa semua yang ia alami di waktu singkat ini hanyalah sekedar mimpi.

Ada pahit terselip ketika Seijuuro meneguk saliva.

Pemuda merah itu bangkit dari duduknya, meraih biola dari tangan pemiliknya dan berdiri menghadap Tetsuya. Menengadahkan kepala dan memejamkan mata, ia mulai menghasilkan suara dari alat musik gesek di bahunya. Melodi ringan, namun sanggup membuat sepasang mata biru langit terpaku. Terpesona. Tersihir dan tak bisa berpaling.

Seijuuro menumpahkan segala warna dan rasa pada tarian jemarinya. Sejak pertama isi kepalanya dipenuhi sosok Kuroko Tetsuya sampai detik ini mereka bersama menanti senja.

Hari ini, kali kedua Seijuuro merasa lemah sebagai seorang Akashi. Yang selalu absolut pada keputusan, determinasi tinggi dalam mewujudkan ambisi dan tajam saat merangkai prediksi. Semua dibangun satu per satu, menutupi keberadaan individu yang lemah terhadap kehilangan dan takut ditinggalkan.

Adakah yang lebih menyayat dari lengkingan biola saat berusaha menyampaikan keinginan terpendam ?

"Akashi-_kun_."

Panggilan lirih menarik sepasang manik rubi dari persembunyian. Sentuhan di ujung biola membuat sonata terputus di tengah jalan. Ketika merah dan biru bertemu, Tetsuya telah berada tepat di depan Sang Akashi. Meninggalkan kursi besi yang sempat dihuni.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Akashi-_kun_ ?"

Seijuuro bergeming. Tanpa sadar meraih pipi, hanya untuk mendapati bagian wajahnya itu basah. Pemuda _crimson_ pun terkekeh pelan. Kontradiksi paling nyata dengan warna merah tak wajar di bola matanya.

Menunjukkan air mata di depan sosok ini—_ck, memalukan_.

"Tetsuya, boleh aku melakukan sesuatu padamu ?"

"Kalau itu bisa meredakan kesedihanmu, lakukan saja, Akashi-_kun_."

Persetujuan yang telah di dapat membuat Seijuuro melepaskan kontrol pengendalian diri. Persetan dengan _image_ dan pandangan orang—itu pun kalau ada yang melihat. Tanpa pikir panjang, sepasang lengan meraih sosok di depannya. Memenjarakan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan, membenamkan wajah dalam dekapan.

_Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu_.

Ekspresi bingung Si Biru terabaikan. Agak sesak, namun ia berusaha menjangkau tubuh yang bertumpu padanya dengan mengusap lembut punggung Seujuuro perlahan.

"Sudah, Akashi-_kun_. Jangan menangis lagi."

_Aku menolak untuk kehilanganmu_.

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Biarkan aku begini sebentar saja."

Anggukan kecil terasa. Seijuuro tersenyum tipis. Bersyukur lantaran Kuroko Tetsuya merelakan dirinya menjadi tempat bersandar.

Semilir angin berhembus lirih. Semburat jingga mulai naik dari ufuk barat. Senja datang bersamaan dengan bisikan samar yang terdengar kala matahari benar-benar berbaring dalam pembaringan.

"Kalau aku bilang, aku mencintaimu, apa kau percaya ?"

Genggaman jemari mungil di balik punggung menguat. Mata besar _aquamarine_ melebar dalam ketidakpercayaan.

.

.

.

"Sulit dipercaya kita akan jadi penguntit seperti ini, Shuu-chan."

"Panggilanmu sungguh tak enak didengar, Reo. Tapi, biarlah. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu."

''Hahahaha. Memangnya kapan kau bersedia berdebat denganku ? Minatmu hanya pada sepupu merah kita yang tampan itu."

''Hati-hati bicara, Reo. Kau bisa menyebabkan rumah tangga orang diguncang prahara.''

Lirikan meledek dua pasang mata obsidian membuat sosok bersurai abu yang berdiri agak jauh di belakang menyengat.

"Apa kalian liat-liat ? Memangnya salah siapa Si Akashi labil itu tidak konfirmasi lebih dulu ? Bukan salahku dia jadi begitu.''

Cekikikan khas meninggalkan bibir Mibuchi Reo.

"Hai-chan, jangan panik. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kok."

Shougo berdecih, tetap mengumpat kecil dengan wajah masamnya.

"Ne, sekarang bagaimana ?"

Tatapan Reo kembali tertuju pada sosok berkemeja yang masih mengamati dengan cermat sepasang insan di tengah taman.

''Aku akan berbicara dengan Shigehiro. Urusan Seijuuro biar dia sendiri yang menyelesaikannya.''

.

.

.

*TBC*

* * *

><p>Hola readers... saya kembali membawa update yang molor parah... *dikemplang*<p>

Ah, maaf beribu maaf. Beginilah nasib author yang kehilangan leppy. Seperti orang yang kehilangan separuh jiwa (ceiah). Ngetik di hp banyak godaan. Notif dari medsos, email, dan segala jenis message selalu jadi penghambat.

Niat hati ingin menamatkan fic ini dalam tiga chapter, tapi word-nya membludak, mencapai lebih dari 8000. Akhirnya saya bagi chapter ketiga ini menjadi dua part daripada bikin readers ketiduran pas baca. Part kedua sudah rampung, hanya butuh polesan sedikit. Mohon doanya agar bisa update minggu depan..:-D #udah rampung tapi tetep minggu depan heh?#

Untuk sonata yang dimainkan Seijuuro, itu milik Niccolo Paganini. Saya tidak menemukan judulnya, jadi saya berikan saja link-nya :

www. youtube watch?v = 0BpYROTffoo (hilangkan spasinya)

Tidak ada preview di chapter ini karena previewnya sudah muncul semua di chapter kemarin. Terimakasih bagi yang sudah bersedia menunggu, membaca, meripyu, mem-follow, mem-fave, juga pada semua silent readers yang bersedia meluangkan waktu. Keterbatasan dalam banyak faktor serta update ketika sedang diburu waktu membuat saya tidak bisa menyebutkan satu per satu.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

**~Purikazu/Relya Schiffer**


End file.
